Love Cubed
by Skizzy16
Summary: Hermione Granger, the first and only junior unspeakable gets sucked into a mysterious dark object in the shape of a cube hidden in the department of Mysteries and "This is all your fault Malfoy!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Main Characters (alphabetically by last name): **Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley

**Timeline: **Begins 2001 (3 years after war)

**Rating:** M and in some cases M+ for future rape and sexual harassment

**Summery:** Hermione Granger, the first and only junior unspeakable gets sucked into a mysterious dark object in the shape of a cube hidden in the department of Mysteries and "This is all your fault Malfoy!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hermione was late for work. Something that rarely happened due to expert organisation skills but one thing a person can't organise is whether their boyfriends lie beside them or on top of them. That fateful morning it was the latter and Ron was a heavy person especially when he didn't want to be moved. It took her five minute to finally push and squeeze her way out of his arms. Now she was 5 minutes behind her schedule.

She pulled on her best Ministry robes all the while running through that days schedule, grabbed an apple and arrived at work in a flare of green flames.

"Good morning Miss Granger" squeaked Dedalus Diggle as he past, a box of fireworks in his hands. She forced a smile as she strode past her heals making an impressive clicking noise while teamed with the marble floor.

The ministry had changed a lot in the last few years, it had been completely redone and almost everyone had helped return each department in turn to its former glory or in some cases better than before such as the department of magical law enforcement which is where Hermione had been working for the last 6 months. But she had been moved last week to become the first and only junior unspeakable.

Usually you only became an unspeakable after 10 years of solid hard work at the ministry however many of the people who had been able to take such important jobs were either dead or had been controlled so much during the great war that they were unstable to return to such a place as the department of mysteries therefore they needed a few younger candidates and Hermione being the best witch her age was nominated for the job.

Of course she was also given a massive pay rise which just made the whole situation better as she and Ron had started saving up so they could afford better things, like a bigger house. Ron however complained that they would be able to afford a bigger house if Hermione stopped buying so many books. That had made Hermione snort. _She _was the one bringing the money in, not Ron.

No both Harry and Ron were in Auror training which didn't pay well at all. It was alright for Harry though as whenever he attempted to buy something it was always on the house as a gift from the owner for defeating the dark lord and saving the whole world. Ron was not as lucky. He just got a discount.

Hermione stepped into the lift and waited a full three minutes till the compartment finally reached the bottom floor, the department of mysteries.

"ah Miss Granger, you are right on time, excellent, excellent" Hermione scowled, she was usually 5 minutes early just in case.

"We were just discussing what we should work on first. We believe after you excellent progress with time basin we have decided to move on and leave that in the hands of others as we have basically finished that. So we think the 'challenge room' would be a good place to start"

The challenge room was the room where all things that could not be explained were stored and examined therefore a challenge to figure out. But it had been partly destroyed during the little adventure during her fifth year and now everything had been cleaned up and it now just needed to be sorted. Easier said then done.

"Well then let's us not waste time gentlemen" Hermione said happily. She did love a challenge no matter how difficult or frustrating. The room was bamboozling and the first major challenge was sorting out one unexplainable object from another as they all tended to be very small with a large layers of confusing magic surrounding it at odd angles. By lunch her head was spinning dangerously forcing her to go outside to have her quick lunch consisting of the apple she had brought with her. She was about to re-enter when she heard footsteps behind her and a loud voice chatting away happily

"-progress is just excellent our whole team is just fantastic job, despite the unfortunately small staff choice however this really is one of the hardest areas in the whole ministry" fudge said leading a tall pale young man with him. Draco Malfoy. He looked paler then she had remembered and thinner two and his sneering face had gone but he was still the filthy rich pure-blood Malfoy he had always been wearing a black shirt over black trousers with top class black shiny shoes and a extremely expensive black cloak. Talk about depressing.

"Ah here is Miss Granger. How is it going in there? Mr Malfoy as just recently been added to our team for a week or so till we get a few more members and he has lots of experience dealing with dark objects so I think he will be useful" Fudge said in a hopeful tone. Fudge had been brought back, not as minister though. No Kingsley Shacklebolt had the honour of that job and was fantastic at it too.

"We have almost finished sorting out the challenge room. Just two items left and of course we can't identify them as they are the trickiest items which make no sense at all." Fudge chucked nervously

"Mr Malfoy is still here to help though. You know what they say: many hands make light work"

"Yes of course but do they not also say 'too many cooks spoil the broth' Fudge?" Malfoy raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow but refrained from commenting. God he was such a girl getting his eyebrows waxed.

"I had better show you in then" Hermione said icily. She turned and strode back into her puzzling room not checking to see if Malfoy was following.

The room was almost pitch black except for the bright lights that circled the room and the spotlight highlighting the two objects left: a red cube and a blue sphere. They were inside a large white ring drawn on the floor to show the danger zone. Two of Hermione's colleges were pointing at the objects several feet away, mumbling under their breaths.

As soon as Malfoy entered the room he started circling the objects fixing it with his steely gray eyes. After a few minutes he took one big step forwards. Hermione's heart gave a stutter, no one had dared get two near the objects but then he took another in examining then closely. Was he crazy or just plain stupid?

"Anything Malfoy?" A colleague asked but he didn't reply for several minutes

"Yes. I think so" that grabbed everyone's attention.

"What?" Hermione called out speaking to him directly for the first time.

"The red cube had two buttons on it. I think it's meant to be pressed by two people, one from either side. It's in the shape of a finger print". Hermione frowned. That hadn't been there before.

"Where did they come from?"

"They appeared when I took a step forwards. I think respond only when they sense a presence close by." Hermione took two careful steps in and gasped. The cube had started to flash.

"I think we should touch it" Malfoy reached out with his left hand and places his finger on the button. Everyone stood gapping at Malfoy.

"It feels like plastic covered in silk..." Hermione frowned and reached out to touch it but instead of placing her finger on the pad she hovered over it unsure. It went completely against her ways. You never simply touched it to see what happened, that was childish.

"Touch it Granger, it's starting to vibrate" Hermione in slight panic started to remove her hand but the strangest thing happened. The cube jumped. There was no other was to describe it but it jump up forcing Hermione's finger on the button and before she knew it the pair of them got sucked into blackness.

It was approximately then, the screaming started

* * *

><p>When Hermione awoke she found herself lying on the floor in a bright, medium sized, red, cubed room. She heard Malfoy beside her groan as he sat up holding his head.<p>

"Granger? You awake?" Hermione didn't feel like answering 'yes' as that was far too boring.

"This is your fault Malfoy!" Better, Hermione praised herself.

"Yeh I got that much so what do we do now?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Cast a spell which sorts this out obviously"

"Yeh? With what wand exactly?" Hermione shot up and regretted it when the room started to sway.

"Our wands are gone?" she said in a shocked/dazed voice.

"No I just hid then so I can annoy you." Malfoy sneered sarcastically reminding her of the old Malfoy she knew. Hermione snorted bringing the conversation to an end leaving the pair of them in a very awkward silence.

Malfoy got up and started pacing the room "We can't just sit here doing nothing!"

"Do you have any other ideas?" Malfoy's cheeks turned slightly pink "Actually yes." That surprised Hermione

"The cube is obviously a magical object and I don't believe that its only function is to suck people inside it other wise it would be sent to Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office or something similar, therefore the object must be more complicated and may have it's own source of intelligent thought which is not created by a simple enchantment."

"So you are suggesting that we investigate the room for areas of complicated magic?"

"Yes" Hermione was actually smiling at the logical idea as the pair of then stood up and started feeling the wall. They had gone round the room twice but no area had given off any hint of magic.

"It was a good theory Malfoy but it I'm not sure it's correct. Where did you get the idea from anyway?"

"My father had a strange book in his library once." Hermione froze. He was talking about Tom Riddle's diary which had only responded when written in... so you needed to contract the intelligence...

"Cube?" Hermione said shyly.

"Level. One. Complete"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. This is my first Harry Potter story and so far I'm half very proud of myself half 'you can do better!' so please let me know what you think by reviewing and I don't care if it's a good or bad review. But please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

The ministry of Magic was panicking. Two very important members of their community had been sucked into a tiny red cube.

When Ron had been told the blank look on his face and the grin that followed obviously meant he thought it was a joke. It took the wizards a long time to convince him they were not joking and by the end of it Ron was pasty white just sat on the sofa of his house in shock till they managed to find him a glass of firewiskey. A big one.

Harry's reaction had been slightly different. He was already in the ministry with Ginny and, the moment he was told he ran down to the department of mysteries and was fully intending go in himself and save his best friend, however even the Chosen one could not manage to muscle thought a few dozen ministry members. The thought of Harry Potter, their hero, going into an unknown magical object in the Department of Mysteries was almost too awful to bear. He instead had to settle for helping as much as he could from the outside the cube.

"We need to find out what that thing is. There must be someone who knows otherwise it would be in the 'unknown' room." Of course everyone agreed with the chosen one and a great search started looking for anyone who knew what it was. Two hours after the search had started, most of the Golden trio's Hogwarts friends had joined the large group of people dedicated to save Hermione Granger.

For a while people had almost forgot about Draco Malfoy, that was till Narcissa Malfoy arrived tight faced, decorated in the most fine clothing available this side of the world. And she was not pleased to hear that they had not managed to do anything in 3 hours.

"Now tell me what you know about this cube!" she snapped after shouting at a few poor unspeakables.

"Well...it's a cube...and it's red..." There was an awful terrifying silence.

"Now I know I am talking to idiots especially since it is not red. It is blue. If you can't tell what colour it is I'm sure you are in the wrong profession!" And that was the legendary discovery of Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

><p>"You. May. Now. Step. Into. The. Next. Room." An electronic voice sounded around them. A door appeared in front of them and opened with a creak.<p>

"Do you think it's safe?" Asked Hermione nervously. Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked on leading a now timid Granger behind him. The next room was exactly the same but blue.

"The. First. Challenge. Tested. Your. Problem. Solving. Skills. While. This. Room. Will. Test. Your. Knowledge."

"Knowledge on what?" Asked Malfoy. Two lights appeared on the floor one on each side of the room.

"Please. Stand. On. The. Lights." Hermione moved without further a do but it was Malfoy's turn to hesitate

"Come on Malfoy. It can't be that bad"

As soon as his foot touched the light a wall snapped shut between them forcing each of them to be alone. Malfoy looked up and waited.

"Who. Won. The. Quidditch. World. Cup? Ireland or Bulgaria?" Malfoy snorted

"Ireland"

"Correct. Who. Cast. The. Dark. Mark. On. The. Night. Of. The. Quidditch. World. Cup?"

"Barty crouch junior"

"Correct. How. Many. Step. Sisters. Did. Cinderella. Have?" Malfoy blanked. Who was an earth was Cinderella?

"Two?" He guessed.

"Correct. Which. Is. The. Most. Popular. Muggle. Sport. In. The. World?" Malfoy thought long and hard about this one. He remembered going into the village near Malfoy Manor and watching a group of children play a sport with only one ball rolling on the ground. It was called...

"Football!" The questions went on and on but Malfoy seemed to get everything correct even the muggle ones, all except one.

"What. Is. The. Stock. Market?"

"a place to sell animals?"

"Incorrect" Malfoy heard a small whistling before a small flash of pain cut across his arm. It was a tiny, miniature scratch. Well that was feeble.

He felt smug and pleased with himself and when the final question was answered-which is the rarest chocolate frog card?- the wall slowly began to lower. Malfoy turned about to start bragging about his superb answering skills but instead he turned cold.  
>Hermione was a crumpled heap on the floor. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and there where lots of little red lines covering her arms.<p>

"What happened?" Malfoy crouched down and examined her arms carefully. They were like long paper cuts criss-crossing down her arms stopping just before her fingers.

"I got lots of them wrong" she said weakly standing up and pulling her arm from Malfoy's grasp.

"Like what?"

"Who was the number one wizard band during 1956?" Malfoy was about to tell her the answer-they were his favourite band after all- when

"Level. 2. Complete. You. May. Now. Move. On." Hermione winced when she reached for the door handle of the newly appeared door but continued without a noise. This cube, Malfoy decided, was defiantly dark magic if it can scratch a girl.

* * *

><p>The fact that the cube had changed colour caused excitement and fear but still no charms or enchantments effected the box. It was only when the sun was dropping low that they made a break through.<p>

"Coming through! Coming through! Excuse me but I do need to get past!" called Fudge lead Professor Tofty, Harry's OWLs examiner behind him. The man was still looked incredibly old and bald as he had done during his exams.

"Now let's have a look at it. Ahh yes. I know what it is!"

"What is it?" Everyone's eyes were fixed on the wizard their last desperate hope.

"It's a cube!" Everyone just simply blinked "And look! It's already blue! That's a good sign you know!" Harry took a shuddering breath in relief, he did actually know something.

"What does the blue mean Professor?"

"It means they have reached level 2 of the challenges so they will hopefully come out eventually. If they are good enough. Who's in their?"

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger"

"Oh" the happy atmosphere that the old man admitted suddenly went down.  
>"What do you mean 'Oh'?" Narcissa demanded.<p>

"The cube is a challenge course of the highest level. Only the very best couples can get through it. The cube consists of 5 levels which the pair must complete successfully before they can leave however the experience is most demanding. It test the aspects of a person and usually when or if a couple come out they become extremely close. Some simply become friends other more as the cube leaves a connection between the couple which is very difficult to break. I would be quite surprised if those two managed to get on but who knows"

"Are you telling me this cube is some sort of dangerous match finding service!"

"Oh no my dear! Very few people have actually been accepted into the cube as, after a pair have gone through it, it remains dormant for a very long time. The last time it was active I had just turned 15. It was the scandal of the century but it really isn't something you can tamper with I say the best course of action is to await their return and prepare for the worst"

"What is the worst?"

"They may be seriously injured, physically and mentally. The couple the came out when I was a boy, the man was blinded during one of the challenges. Had his eyes gouged out he did."

"Sir!" a young man said from the back "the cubes turned yellow now!"

"Oh goodie!"

* * *

><p>The new room was massive and full of hundreds of people simply talking in groups, some wearing extravagant ball gowns others a pair of trackies and an Adidas hoodie. A butler came forwards from the crowd holding a silver tray with a letter surprisingly like the Hogwarts letter given at the beginning of each year. He bowed and handed them the letter before disappearing into the crowd as quickly as when he came.<p>

Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger,  
>This is your third task. You are to collect information regarding Prince Greening Grandemalion in what ever way possible. You must use the information to later find the Prince and tell him what you have discovered. You may only meet to discuss the information when the clock is in its 104th hour. Good Luck.<br>Cube

The clock in question was a handsome thing attached to the ceiling in a bright yellow colour however this was no normal clock: where the 1 was meant to be was a 4 and where the four was meant to be was a 57, in fact it looked like someone had randomly replaced the numbers with other number. Hermione watched the ticked hand go smoothly round. Each minute lasted 130 seconds.

"A bit Alice and Wonderland don't you think?" Hermione said

"What?"

"Oh never mind. Now how do we find out about this Prince Greening Grandemalion?" Malfoy gave a knowing smile.

"Through charm and gossip" he said walking to a large group of young girls in beautiful ball gowns. Hermione rolled her eyes. Men.

* * *

><p>Out of all the challenges this was by far his favourite one. He had been taught at a young age how to deal with parties and gatherings like these by his father and he was very good at it now. He managed to weasel out of one young woman that the Prince in question was very handsome (of course) and around the age of 20. The latter fact of course being the more important but handsome did also narrow down the amount of men in the world.<p>

Malfoy was moving around the hall sipping a glass of champagne taking a break from the large amount of chattering he was doing.

"I heard that he isn't even working! She's doing all the work and he is just spending her money and complaining when there isn't enough. I mean the poor girl." Malfoy edged towards the middle aged woman in interest. He did have a rather good ear for gossip.

"That's awful! Why does she put up with such behaviour?"

"She barely sees him anymore because they are working her too hard. Apparently she collapsed during work because it all became too difficult. She was taken to St. Mungo's and everything but she managed to get it all hushed up the poor dear. I also hear that when she does come home from work early, which doesn't happen often mind you, he's out! Drinking with friends!"

"That is simply awful! What was the man's name again"

"Ronald"

"Ronald Weasley! I was at school with him. Awful person, extremely lazy!" Malfoy said. He couldn't resist, he did hate the boy.

"And you are?" The woman asked angrily

"Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you" The woman's eyes lighted up.

"Ah now here's a man of character" she started rambling off many known facts about him that had recently been in the daily Profit. Malfoy then got to realise the power the cube actually had if it new all this about him while it had been locked up.

"What brings you hear Mr Malfoy?"

"I happen to be finding out about the great Prince Greening Grandemalion. I find myself very curious about the man"

"Ah another one in love with the love story between Katsa and Po! Everyone calls Prince Greening Grandemalion- Prince Po as his eyes are the colour a Po tree. One silver and one gold!" He had hit the jackpot. This woman new everything and he bled her dry with information about the so called Prince Po. Malfoy consulted the clock above him. He still had plenty of time left and his informant had exhausted her facts about the great Prince Po.

"I simply must ask how you know about the awful behaviour of Ronald Weasley. You see his girlfriend is a colleague of mine and I don't wish her to be hurt in any way"

"Hurt? Well she's been hurt alright especially during her time at her own home. The way he treats her is awful! Almost as bad as the way Zacharias Smith treated her. He tried forcing her to let him pop her cherry like some sort of prostitute! He even bought her a costume! A naughty girl's uniform was what he called and I meant really! How crude!"

The time came far too slowly in his opinion 104 o'clock. Malfoy waited at the entrance of the hall for Hermione and when she came he was in for a shock. She had a black eye and her lip was bleeding.

"What happened to you?"

"Some chav had really good information about the guy but his girlfriend thought I was hitting on him so she punched me. Don't worry I got her back by revealing that she was actually cheating on him with his brother so it ended up alright."

"While others fight with fists you fight with words" Malfoy praised. Hermione smiled at him for the first time before asked what he had found out. She had come across that same information but in a harder more complicated way.

"We should spread out and find him now" It was easier said then done and what seemed like hours later that found him right in the middle of the hall for everyone too see and admire which of course made you never see him at all. When Malfoy began towards him, Hermione was already there chatting to him. A great smile broke across his face and a loud voice echoed across the hall.

"Level. 3. Complete."  
>And thank goodness for that.<p>

**If anyone is interested Prince**** Greening Grandemalion he is a character from the book "Gracling" by Kristin Cashore and is one of my favorite books. I found the name so hilarious I just needed to use it. Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next room was white completely white and was also completely empty.

"Level. 4. Your. Task. It. To. Become. Warm. Again."

Instantly the temperature dropped to what felt like below freezing.  
>"I-i-it f-f-eels like s-someone harvested-d t-the d-d-dementors ch-chill." Hermione stuttered wrapping her arms around herself. Malfoy didn't speak. It felt like his lips were welded shut, as if ice had grown all over his body freezing it. He started jogging round the room forcing his legs to move even though every time they did it felt like ice crystals were running up and down his legs cutting up his veins and arteries.<p>

"It's n-not work-king" he said after 100 laps of the room. "I-it's too cold!"

"M-maybe w-w-we have to f-forget t-that w-we are cold b-by d-d-doing s-some-th-thing else"

"T-that's S-st-stupid!"

"Do y-you have a b-b-better idea-a?" Malfoy groaned in annoyance. She was just so nerve racking in every way. He could barely stand it and the temperature was not helping.

"W-what do you s-suggest w-we do?" He stared rubbing his hands together, trying to build friction.

"I d-don't know... T-talk... L-learn m-m-more ab-bout each o-other"

"Okay" Malfoy whined sarcastically "W-what's it l-like b-b-being a mudblood?"

"Oh t-that is j-just so typical of y-you! A M-malfoy still g-going on about p-pure-

bloods even th-though it w-was your s-side who l-lost the w-war!"

"H-honest to G-god Granger I'm r-really j-just c-c-curious!"

"W-well its p-pretty shit w-when y-you consider a-all the p-pure-blood a-arseholes who c-constantly r-remind y-you y-you're an outcast!" she shouted, why Merlin did she have to be stuck with him?

"Yeh 1-I want-ted t-to apologise ab-bout th-that. S-sorry th-that I w-was s-so mean to y-you during s-school" Was he actually being serious? He had tormented her for years, constantly calling her names, abusing her, spreading rumours about her and he just expected for her to forgive him? He needed to do better than that!

"And y-you expect m-me t-to f-f-forgive you j-just like that d-do y-you? Y-you know n-nothing a-about me D-draco M-malfoy"

"Y-yes I d-do! I-i know t-that y-y-your W-weasel-be i-is a-acting like a-an a-arsehole t-towards y-you and i-isn't w-working, m-making you w-work like c-crazy and e-eventually y-you h-had a b-breakdown at w-work! Y-you h-have a c-collection of a-anti s-stress p-potions that y-you n-need to t-take when e-everything j-just becomes t-too m-much"

Hermione was speechless. What a little freak knowing all that about her! She had spent ages gaining the trust of everyone who knew about her breakdown to make sure it didn't get out, including some rather awful and perverse people such as Zachariah Smith.

"H-how d-do y-you know t-that!"

"I a-am j-just t-that i-incredibly ch-charming, i-intelligent and a-amazing in e-every w-way G-granger." Damn that didn't sound as good as it normally did when he was stuttering. "A-and by t-the w-way this d-distracting us f-from t-the c-c-cold thing is n-not w-working! W-when e-ever I t-talk t-to y-you I g-get s-so pissed off I g-get r-really d-distracted"  
>Malfoy was right. Hermione was still freezing, she had never felt so cold in her life. Finally she had enough of his still verbally abusing her. Time for some rudeness.<p>

"D-do y-you h-have a-any other i-ideas then y-you p-"

"D-don't y-you d-dare call m-me a prick G-granger! I a-apologised t-to y-you!"

"Oh y-y-you...p-penguin!"

"P-penguin w-what k-kind of i-insult is that y-you-" Malfoy broke off his eyes wide.

"G-granger t-take off y-your c-clothes!"

"What!"

"P-penguins! W-when they a-are c-cold they h-huddle t-together and w-when humans w-were c-cold in the St-stone Age t-they u-used t-to share b-body h-heat" Malfoy darted towards her

"Now" He undid a button

"Take" and a second

"off" a third

"your" the last

"clothes" he grabbed the top of her dress robes and pulled it to the ground and took her into his arms. She would have complained, would have screamed at him and whipped him across the cheek if he wasn't so warm.

"oh my god" He was like a hot furnace, radiating heat which she desperately absorbed into her freezing skin, making it feel as if the layer of metaphorical ice that had formed was melting quickly. He undid the buttons of his shirt and pulled her onto his lap again his naked chest. She pressed her arms against his back and her lips against his throat, pushing every ounce of her possible against him seeking the fire.

It was like heaven being pressed up against her, she was a like a roaring fire, with her arms around him legs on top of his and lips branding their mark upon his throat he started to relax feeling him muscles loosen as the chill was chased away. He placed his hands on her waist trying to drag her closer and he also wanted to bury his head in between her shoulder and neck but she had got their first. Damn. Instead he pressed his face against her head. But it still wasn't enough; his bones felt cold, his insides still shuddered. His skin was having a holiday but inside he was suffering.

"It's not enough" he said without stuttering but in a slight gasp.

"What do we do?" She asked feeling the same incompleteness he did but when she said that she breathed on him warming his tongue. He moved without thought and took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply, needing that _essence _inside her mouth.

Hermione had never been kissed like that before. It was as if he needed to kiss her to survive, like air and in some way that was the case. Her kisses with Ron had always been awkward and sloppy but Malfoy knew what he was doing. He bit her lower lip making her gasp and his tongue came into her mouth burning it. She didn't know how to respond to Malfoy, he was so different to Ron and at some point he must have realised that because the kiss became slower more deliberate and soon she was joining in, there tongues playing with each other causing sparks. He pushed her backwards so she was lying on her forlorn dress robes as Malfoy's mouth moved down her body biting and sucking leaving a trail of heat after him. When he got to her breast he didn't pause and take a deep breath like Ron always did he took it straight into his mouth biting on it, rolling it between his teeth. Hermione gasped.

There was no doubt where this was going anymore. She was going to cheat on Ron. The thought was horrific to her, she loved him after all. But as Malfoy continued she realised she needed to do this if she wanted to get out of this cube. Well that's what she told herself, really what she wanted- but refused to acknowledge- was she wanted to have sex with Malfoy. He was attractive, smart, and strong and knew exactly what he was doing. He was just so good and sexy and made the whole thing so much more pleasurable and at the same time worse.

Malfoy removed his mouth from her nipple and stood up letting a deadly wave of freezing air brush across she making her whimper. He was breathing deeply removing his shirt and unbuckling his belt.

"We are doing this Hermione" he said hungrily dragging his eyes down her body taking in her beautiful soft skin, big round breasts, small waist, flat stomach, wide hips covered in a pair of simple white cotton underwear, nice long slim legs with not a hair on them.

"And you are going to enjoy it!" his trousers came down along with his very fitting boxer pants leaving him bare to the world. Malfoy took in Hermione's shocked expression

"I'm guessing I'm more impressive than Weasel-be. That's a nice thought" Malfoy grinning as he kneeled down in front of her, leaning forwards placing his body on hers and kissed her fiercely.

"Just do it" she breathed weakly. Malfoy nodded slowly as he put two arms on either side of her head and pushed into her gently. He was big. Very big and stretched her filling her up so she felt strangely full in a way she had never been before. Malfoy kissed her again slowly till he was buried completely inside her leaving her breathless. It almost felt like too much to take but when he slowly pulled himself out she missed the sedation Malfoy chuckled as he watched her face almost turn into a pout and thrust sharply back into her making her gasp and arch up. He did it again. And again all the time watching her as she started to grown impatient with the lack of speed.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Hermione just gasped again as he thrust back in.

"You didn't answer my question" he said stopping.

"Don't tease me Malfoy" she whispered. Malfoy smirked before falling backwards bringing Hermione up on top of him, her legs on either side of his. Hermione gave a moan when she sank down on him fully. She opened her eyes in annoyance. Why wasn't he moving?

"I think it's your turn Granger. Fuck yourself on me" Hermione frowned. She had never done this with Ron before; he had always been on top.

"Come on Granger the longer it takes you to move the longer it will take you to cum"

Embarrassed she placed he hands on his chest and lifted herself up. Pleasure shot through her spine and she moaned and dropped right back down. Now it was Malfoy's turn to frown.

"Have you never done this before?" She shook her head. Weasel by must be shit then. Malfoy placed his hands on her hips and helped her move on top of him.

"I'm not switching till you've got the hang of this" he warned her even though personally just wanted to bang into her four ways from Sunday but he found it was his new responsibility to ensure that Granger was properly sexually educated since the gingit had obviously failed miserably.

Once she had gotten over her embarrassment, she really started trying and soon enough Malfoy was moaning slightly and muttering about something "four ways from Sunday"

"I can see why the teachers at school liked you; you get the hang of things quickly. Now as a reward" Malfoy thrust up quickly making Hermione throw her head back and moan loudly. Malfoy pushed her backwards so she was on her back again and Malfoy was banging into her over and over and over again.

"That's better" he panted grabbing her hips and thrusting like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard you going to scream my name. You hear _my_name. Not Weasley's. No Ron's only Draco"

"yes" Hermione shouted panting.

"Good because if I hear anyone's name but mine I'll punish you" Hermione grinned up at him naughtily

"Even Victor's?" Malfoy growled and turned her round so she was on all four and slapped her ass staining it pink.

"What about Dean Thomas?" Another slap.

"Seamus Finnigan?" slap. Hermione's ass was stinging now and she was biting her lip to contain the moan that rose after each slap.

"And Harry?" Malfoy's thrusts turned violent and he slapped her so hard and fast it made her scream out in pain and pleasure

"You must really love being punished" SLAP "if you dare say _that_ name Granger"

Hermione's arms were shaking and her ass a deep red colour. She was close now and all that slapping had made her heavenly wet and tight now, her walls sucking his cock back in every time he pulled out. Malfoy called out in pleasure "Merlin! You have no idea how amazing it feels to be in you right now!" He was close and so was she. He reached round and found her nub and pressed it. She screamed his name in pleasure her arms giving way.

"Shit! I'm going to cum Hermione! Right in you right into you cunt! FUCK!"

"DRACO!" he was thrown over the edge by Draco's swelling cock releasing his load into her. Hermione collapsed panting hard eyes closed as tremors went up and down her body. Draco pulled out and watched a bit of his cum drip from her cunt onto the ice cold floor. Cold. The task wasn't over yet. Draco collapsed beside Hermione and pulled her towards him so her head rested on her chest. They stayed like that for a long time giving each other time to recover.

It had been very intense for Hermione. Never had she felt that good and it still shocked her that that pleasure was brought to her by Draco Malfoy of all people. Their had been rumours during her last years of Hogwarts about Draco and the amazing sex girls had with him but she had never actually believed it. Her experience with Ron had been completely different and no where near as pleasurable. Those last moments when Draco had touched her clitoris had felt like her whole body was tensing in complete pleasure.

"I've never felt like that before" Hermione realised with a shock.

"You've never had an orgasm before have you?" Draco asked. It wasn't a sneer or a laugh or even shock or disbelief but almost stated like a fact or a simple question.

"I've never had my whole body tense like that. I thought only men could come, not women. I remember Ginny mention something like that but that was years ago during Hogwarts and I just thought she was talking rubbish" Draco started to very lightly and softly stroke her back.

"I can't say I'm not annoyed with your Weasel-be. Everyone's first should be full and complete no matter who it is"

"I wanted to give my first to the person I loved the most and that was Ron. Who was your first with?"

"My father arranged for me to learn at a professional. It's a custom in the Malfoy family" Hermione looked up at Draco but his face was blank he just stared at her shoulder as he caressed it.

"That's unfair. You don't get a choice you just...do"

"It's so we can pleasure our future wives to ensure they are faithful. Only the men get taught never the women but I guess if I did have a sister she might get taught the theory of it so she doesn't get pregnant. The first thing you learn is how to cast a contraceptive charm" Neither of them spoke as they were both fully aware of what they hadn't done.

"Draco..."

"If I had a wand I would have cast it but I don't so there was nothing I could have done. I guess I could have pulled out before I came but you just looked so beautiful and sexy I couldn't bring myself to do it" Hermione let that information soak in slowly. The silences were getting less awkward.

"You think I'm beautiful and sexy?" Hermione breathed out daringly. Draco smirked.

"Of course I do. Someone as smart as you should know that by now. Why do you think I constantly avoided you"

"You avoided me?"

"I felt if I was left alone with you for too long I take you right then and there. Been like that since 6th year" Hermione blushed and hid her face in Draco's should smiling. Those words made her feel special and loved and...warm inside.  
>"Level. 4. Complete."<p>

The door appeared as well as a table with some clothes folded neatly on top; Casual grey woollen trousers, Gucci loafers and a light blue polo shirt for Draco and a simple knee length black dress for Hermione. When Draco was done he watched Hermione crudely, trying to zip up her dress Draco gave a soft smile before doing it for her kissing the back of her neck lightly when he was done. He felt her shudder underneath him and felt good that he was making Hermione Granger shudder by simply zipping up her dress. Hermione turned around and smiled at him before talking his hand and leading him through the door. However the pair was to transfixed with each other to notice that they were stepping into pitch black before it was too late. Hermione was wrenched from his hand leaving him in complete darkness.

"Hermione?" He called loudly secretly scared to the core. He took a step forwards and another reaching out with his hands to feel something.

"Are you alright?" He heard something behind his move, like machinery but he had heard that noise before in the second task when the wall was closing...

"No!" he shouted and turned around running towards the noise. Hermione was on the other side he just new it. But he was too late he slammed into the wall just as it had closed completely. Then he heard her scream.

**I've tried to make sure my spelling isn't so bad this time so hopefully it's better but there is a big chance I've missed some. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'll get the next chapter out real soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**For this chapter I showed it to my friend and she's gone over it herself and checked for mistakes so hopefully there shouldn't be any. I've already got the next chapter and a half completely done. My friend just needs to check it. But anyway enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Her high pitched scream rang out terribly. It wasn't a scream of terror but one of absolute pain.  
>"Hermione!" he shouted hitting the wall continuously. Four large red numbers glowed behind him and he could see her figure on the ground contorted in pain as if she was under the cruciatus curse.<p>

04.35

04.34

04.33  
>The numbers were counting down but to what? The wall opening? Till the pain stopped! Till her death? He could feel something run down his knuckles as pain shot through them at every punch. He changed to his shoulder, crashing it against the wall desperately. But it was useless.<p>

02.52

02.51

02.50

02.49  
>A wand, he needed a wand! Oh he hated this cube, when he got out of the cube he was going to crush it under his foot till it lay as a pile of red dust then burn it into soot then hex it to his life's content.<p>

He couldn't stand it hurting her. It was like torture.

"Take me, I'll take the pain! I can stand it!" He screamed, fingers pulling at his hair madly.

"NO!" she screamed

"Hermione, listen to me! Let me take it! I can't stand this! CAN'T STAND THIS! LET ME HAVE IT!" She didn't reply instead her scream became more high pitched as if in even more pain. Draco ran his hands over his face in agony, down his neck and along his arms scratching himself, ruining his perfect nails.

00.06

"Draco!"

00.05

00.04

"DRACO" He screamed as well; not able to take it. He clawed his face watching the numbers in terror.

00.02

00.01

00.00

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Harry had been watching the cube for hours and hadn't removed his gaze till he felt Ginny tug at his shoulder.

"Harry it's been 15 hours you need to get some sleep"

"No"

"You look like you're about to collapse!"

"I'm not tired" That of course was a lie, he was exhausted. He couldn't ever remember being this tired in his whole life but he refused to do such a petty thing as sleep when his best friend was trapped in an unknown dark object.

"You don't need to move: just lie down and close your eyes. I'll watch in your place and you know I'll wake you if even the slightest change happens" Ginny had always been good at convincing Harry to do things.

"But Ron-"

"Lavender is looking after him upstairs. Come on Harry you know I'm right" Ginny led Harry's head down to her lap, running her fingers through his hair and he was asleep before he actually reached her lap.

When he woke up nothing had changed. The cube was still the vibrant white colour it had been after the yellow.

"How long was I asleep?" Ginny bit her lip

"20 hours, I slept a little too but Neville took over the watch" they had been in there over two days now. Someone knocked on the door and a young fellow came in with a stack of clothes. Harry looked at her in confusion.

Ginny smiled" I thought they might want to change clothes when they come out." She got up and picked up a light blue polo shirt.

"I think it will match Malfoy's hair" she said lightly. Ginny loved dressing up people especially Harry much to his regret. As soon as she placed it back down all the clothes vanished and the cube turned black. Harry shot up and started shouting and ordering people about. Where was the old professor!

"Harry! Look!" Ginny was pointing at the cube. Red numbers had appeared and they were counting down.

"We have 5 minutes!" They were spent in a rush as healers from St Mungo's came in and started unpacking; a group of aurors also came and started muttering protective charms on themselves preparing for the worst to happen.

00.02

00.01

00.00

Everyone held a shuddering breath but nothing happened.

"Well that was a waste of t-" a loud bang sounded and a bright flash of light, and a huge crash. Smoke was coming in great clouds blocking everything in sight. Harry and his fellow Aurors were shouting every enchantment they knew that had something to do clearing vision but none worked

"Hermione!" Malfoy's panicked voice shouted and instantly the smoke disappeared. Malfoy had stood up and was running round the cube to where Hermione lay unmoving. Instantly the healers came forwards with blankets wrapping the pair up, examining them. Harry ran forwards and tried to get to his friend but was stopped by the healers.

"She's alive and from what I can see healthy except for a few scratches, just unconscious but we need to do some more tests" the head healer called out.

"A FEW SCRATCHES? ARE YOU BLIND" Malfoy all but screamed.  
>Narcissa Malfoy elbowed her way through and threw herself on her son.<p>

"Oh Draco what happened?" Then Harry properly looked at Draco for the first time. His hair stood on end as if he had tried to pull it out, and the bloody scratches all down his face and neck were still bleeding. His hands too we covered in blood. 'He did it to himself' Harry realised. Malfoy's eyes too looked tormented as he slumped against his mother and held her like he was a little boy. The healers helped get the Malfoy's to their feet and led them aside. A healer came forwards and started cleaning his cuts and healing them with a flick of their wand.

Just then a weak voice sounded out "Draco?" He was by her side in a second. When did he learn so move so fast? Oh yeah, Quidditch.

"It's okay" he soothed her softly "We're out now. Nothing can hurt you now. Sleep"

"Hermione!" Ron burst through the door tears rolling down his red face. "Thank God!" when he reached Hermione he almost threw Malfoy across the room and the look of pure hatred in his eyes was deadly.

"Get him upstairs!" a healer ordered, before the two could get to each other's throats.

"Don't separate them!" called professor Tofty "They need to be together! You have no idea what they have been through together! The trauma is terrible, best keep them together"

They were both taken upstairs together and flooed away to St. Mungo's together. They were both physically fine except for being exhausted and under fed but a long sleep and a big meal sorted that out. They were kept in the same room (separate beds) which was a comfort to them both. Ron was livid though. He didn't want Hermione to associate with Malfoy in any way but it was Professor Tofty's word over Ron as he was the expert. Lavender took Ron home and looked after him instead.

When the time came for questions to be asked Harry insisted that he be there as moral support for Hermione. Everyone wanted to know:

"What exactly happened?" But Hermione didn't answer; she kept her mouth shut and shook her head. The questioners became angry and started shouting at her. Terrified tears would leak from her eyes. Harry stepped forwards glaring at the men but they continued to shout.

"You will leave her alone Smith or I'll sue you! Don't you think she's been through enough without you needing to shout at her!" Malfoy shouted angrily "Get out! Go on! OUT!" It turnedout neither of them answered questions. What had happened remained between them.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

It took two weeks for things to calm down. Hermione was transferred from the department of mysteries back to the department of magical law enforcement as she was very familiar with the workings.

At first it had almost been unbearable going out as reporters would chase after her: instead she was forced to stay at home with Ron which …was a nice change. They spent far more time with each other than they had in weeks simply talking and talking but at the end of the first week Ron had become bored of the house and went out. Without Hermione. Things were looking miserable at home, it was too clean, too quiet and she had re read all her books and couldn't go out to buy any more. However everything brightened up when she got an owl from Draco:

Dear Hermione  
>I'm sure you have faced the similar problem that I faced to do with reporters not leaving us alone. Well I wasted no time in contacting the director of every newspaper in Britain and explaining that we can't and won't tolerate being stalked by reporters and if the behaviour continues I will sue them. Some listened others didn't; such as the <em>Wizarding Mail<em> who did not and now they have a loss of 12 thousand galleons to think about. I believe we now have the ability to walk the streets of Britain undisturbed by reporters. I hope you are doing well and I find myself missing you even though it has only been a week. If you ever need help with anything or a place to get away from that awful Weasel-be then you are always welcome at the Malfoy Manor whenever you want.  
>Draco<p>

Hermione gave a long awaited sigh of relief that the issue with the reporters was over. She was also very happy that Draco had kept in contact with her and by the sounds of it still wanted to see her. What was even more surprising however was that he had actually told her that. She didn't expect Draco to be a person who could write down his feelings in words and let others read it. Now she thought about it, that particular sentence did seem very squinty.

Hermione's heart gave a little lurch when she thought about Ron. It would make him extremely upset if he found out she was seeing Draco. At that moment however her fireplace went up in green flames and Ginny stepped through.

"Did you hear what Malfoy did?"

"Yes! Draco sent me a letter explaining I can now go outside." Ginny laughed at the way Hermione clutched her heart in relief.

"Did he say anything else or was that it?"

"He says he misses me and I can visit his Manor whenever I want" Ginny laughed again.

"It's kind of weird the way you say 'Draco' instead of 'Malfoy'. I'm guessing he calls you Hermione instead of Mudblood now" The only person she had told anything about the cube was Ginny and the only thing she said was that she had had sex with Draco and they didn't have much of a choice. Worryingly Ginny seemed ecstatic even though she had cheated on her brother and wanted to know all the details. Hermione didn't give.

"Of course!" Hermione laughed

"Well you should write back! _Dear Draco Ron out with his friends and I need to have a really good shag you up for it?"_

"Ginny!" Hermione half scowled half laughed as she reached for some parchment and a quill.

Dear Draco  
>Thank you so much for dealing with the reporters they were really becoming unbearable. I miss you too even though we were in the cube for only two days. Personally I find it was longer. Ron has been just fine you'll be (un)happy to know but still I will keep your offer in mind as I plan to use it to my every advantage. Professor Tofty visited yesterday telling me not to listen to anyone who tries to weasel our experience out of us. Naturally Ron already tried but he lost that battle. I hope you're well and not too bored after the cube.<br>Hermione

Hermione read it to Ginny.

"Add some xxx's to it!"

"No!"

"Yes!" the argument ended in the two girls fighting over the quill which Ginny got

but Hermione had the letter. It was a very difficult challenge to tie the piece of parchment to Hermione's owl with Ginny was constantly behind her tickling her in an attempt to get the document. The whole affair ended in them on the floor laughing till tears shed their eyes. Finally Ginny had to leave and join Harry for a work lunch giving Hermione a chance to finally sort through the kitchen. She had started the project yesterday, going through every room sorting through everything. But what she found on the kitchen table was an unopened letter from Gringotts Ron had probably forgotten to give her.

"Oh no" Her loan had almost doubled in price. It would take her weeks of early mornings and late nights to work off the extra stuff. She needed to discuss it with Ron when he returned. So she waited

And waited

And waited

At 12 o'clock Hermione deemed it too late to wait anymore and went to bed dreading the next early morning she would have to spend in the ministry. Ron came stumbling in the house at 4 o'clock, vomited then fell into bed asleep. Two hours later Hermione left for work and wasn't back till 10 pm when Ron was already away. The cycle went on for 3 weeks, 3 whole weeks without a proper conversation, 3 whole weeks of constant work for Hermione and constant lad nights for Ron but Hermione's debt never seemed to be getting smaller only bigger.  
>Hermione, by the end of the 3 weeks, felt exhausted but she struggled on. It was Friday night when Hermione decided 'that's it this house is going to get cleaned!' The food in the fridge was rotten, the carpet was full of dust and the bathroom was just revolting. She took the weekend off and started with the sitting room, sorting through all the old daily profits, quibblers and photos. Hermione was in her bedroom going through the bookshelf when Ron came in<p>

"Hey. What you doing?"

"cleaning. I've decided the house deserves it!" Ron laughed

"Do you feel like helping, Mister?"

"Can't. I've got Auror training, remember?"

"Oh"

"well I've got to go! See you darling!"

"Bye..." It took her the whole weekend to do the whole house and at the end she gave herself a pat on the back. In fact what she really wanted right now was one of Ron's butterbeers. She went down to the cellar and collected on but found something else as well. A box.  
>She took it inside and put it on her kitchen table. And what was inside gave her the shock of her life. It was full of papers.<p>

Dear Won-Won  
>Last night was amazing! I love how your cock fills me up and hits my spot over and over again when you-<p>

Hermione choked. No. This was not happening. Hermione looked at the signature.

Lav xxx

Hermione threw it aside and checked the next one. A Letter from Lavender with detailed sex description. The next one- the same and the next and the next and finally something different. A vial. A memory. Hermione ran to the pensive and threw herself into the memory. It was them doing it like bunny rabbits on...her desk...at the ministry. Hermione sank to the floor in shock. No. Can't be happening. Next to her a bin, a daily profit inside. The date- the day she was in the cube. She left the memory unable to hear the two get closer and closer to climax. She felt hollow inside as if all her emotions were broken or just...gone. She stared at the ceiling. What felt like either hours or a minute later someone touched her shoulder. Red hair. Ron. No not Ron: Ginny.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" Hermione shook her head

"Darling what's wrong?"

"Box"

"What box?"

"Box"

"you mean the one on the table?" Next thing Hermione could hear was Ginny sprinting to the fire

"Harry!" someone was lifting her now then she was surrounded by green flames.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this a shorter chapter but chapter 6 is almost finished and I might be able to post it today as well. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 

Draco was bored. The Malfoy business was going swimmingly, his mother was on holiday and he had no mail and he didn't have anyone to sue.

"Oh Merlin please make something go wrong in the world and relieve me of my boredom!" He called out. Nothing. Merlin wasn't his friend today. He had no choice anymore. He sulked up to his bedroom and got out the muggle clothing every witch or wizard must wear when around muggles and put them on. He walked from the manor to the small park and sat on the bench silently watching and listening to the muggles around him. He used to do this a lot when Voldemort was staying at his home and had become a habit to do whenever he needed something to do outside the manor. He watched a small group of muggle children play...football. Draco smiled to himself, reminded of the second level. It had been pure chance that he got every single question correct. Well, except one. Hermione hadn't been so lucky though.

"-do for a first date?"

"Well I took Bella out for ice cream and we just sat on a bench and talked. Do something simple and leave the impressive stuff for later 'cause you might not like her later. Get to know her first" Draco looked round and saw two boys around 15 sitting on the grass chatting. One looked shy and worried; the other didn't have a care in the world.

"But she's gone out with so many guys already! They've probably already done that stuff and she's bored of it!"

"OR the guys like her so much they go straight to the showing off stuff, they leave the simple stuff for guys like you" Draco sighed. It was getting too cold for his liking but he had one last thing to do.

"Take your friends advice and go simple if you're looking for a relationship. If you want a shag go to a club and don't get her a massive bunch of flowers because where will she put them? In her handbag?" Draco said to the now shocked boys.

"Make sure you ask her what she likes doing during that date and use the information to form the second one."

"B-but what if I get it wrong?" he was a complete beginner.

"As long as it's obvious you've made an effort she will appreciate that. If she doesn't then she's a whore and you move to the shag section or dump her before she dumps you." Draco turned his back and left.

"Thank you!" the youth called after him. Draco smiled. Oh what he would do to know how that date went...

He apparated home glad that it was time for dinner and he could call his mother. She would have some interesting news for him surely. But instead there was a different surprise waiting for him.

"Potter I don't remember letting you in, oh wait, I forgot, you let yourself in. That's very rude you know."

"Draco we need your help-"

"Well that much is obvious. I hardly thought YOU of all people would visit because you actually liked me!"

"It's Hermione. She's gone into some sort of fit. Says she's freezing cold and can't get warm again then something about a room. We thought she was talking about something to do with the challenge."

"Show me" Was this some strange after effect from the cube? Or was this just Merlin answering his earlier plea?

Hermione was a mess. Violent sobs were coming from her chest stopping her from speaking and her eyes were extremely red but no tears had shed yet. If she was in such a bad state that she couldn't cry that was bad. Draco wasted no time at all going straight to her, unwrapping the many blankets from around her and taking her into his arms

_'Where she belongs_' he thought. She curled herself into a ball with his body and pressed her head onto his chest. She gripped onto him like her life depended on it and sobbed into him as he just held her.

"What happened?" Harry didn't say anything but instead handed him a sheet of paper. He read he first sentence. Oh, he was going to kill the bastard.

"Hermione listen to me. Ron isn't here; if he was I would have hexed him. He has hurt you but we need to know all the facts before we can act but I promise we will act and he will pay. Okay?" Her sobs became weaker and she nodded slightly. "He's an idiot. I never understood why you liked him, Harry I get, but the ginger I've always hated him for who he is and right now I want to kill him for hurting you. He's so stupid he can't see how fucking incredible you are!" He was growling by the end; his anger increasing quickly.

"Please?" Hermione begged

"Please what darling?" She started biting and sucking his neck. Well, he got the message.  
>"I'll take her now" Draco said to Harry. He brought her to his manor straight to his bed room. She was stronger by then squirming in his arms undoing some of the buttons on his shirt in a desperate attempt to forget her bastard Weasley.<p>

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

When Hermione awoke she wasn't lucky enough to be one of these people where it takes a few minutes for everything to set in. No. She knew she was in Malfoy Manor, in Draco's bed. She had had sex with him several times last night when she discovered Ron was cheating on her with Lavender Brown. She could hear voices downstairs talking calmly but not happily. Hermione attempted to sit up but flashes of pain shot down her spine making her cry out. The voices downstairs stopped and someone - Draco she guessed- was coming back up to check on her.

"I guess I went a little hard on you last night. Sorry." He apologised softly as he sat down and started stroking her cheek.

"I'm not" Draco smiled softly at her

"Do you want breakfast in bed? Or downstairs?"

"Who is downstairs?"

"Po-Harry. We've gone through all the letters now and have created a time line. We know basically everything that happened. But we don't need to talk about that now"

"Yes we do. I want to know everything" Draco stared at her for a long time before nodding.  
>"Come downstairs when you're ready. The bathrooms through there and also a new tooth brush" he left, giving her some time to recover and time for him to organise the information before showing it to her.<p>

The bathroom was a grand thing full of marble and gold taps, fancy bottles and brushes. The tooth brush in question had diamonds encrusted in the handle and she was almost positive it was brand new. What type of person puts diamonds in a tooth brush? She wanted to have a shower but there were so many different bottles she didn't risk it, instead just rinsed her sticky body. Her clothes were gone and she couldn't go downstairs naked. She saw a beautiful white silk bath gown waiting for her on the back of the door and next to it a fine silk, black and Slytherin green robe, obviously Draco's. She wore the latter otherwise she thought it would be too boring and she would have wasted an opportunity to do something new.  
>When she went downstairs Draco lifted on of his eyebrows but the cheeky smile on his face told her he liked her in his clothes.<p>

"Slytherin Green suits you" He said, scanning her up and down

"And you would look simply AWFUL in Gryffindor red" Draco laughed

"Breakfast is in the kitchen" and what a breakfast it was: eggs, bacon, sausages, 20 different types of cereals and plate after plate of pastries.

"I didn't know what you liked" was Draco's 'innocent' excuse as she glared at him accusingly.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Ummm…what do you have?" Draco raised another eyebrow.

"You say it, chances are we have it"

"Ummm okay… Orange juice please"

"With or without pulp?"

"Without"

"A fresh squeezed or from a bottle?"

"Freshly squeezed"

"International oranges or local?" Hermione glared at him again. How complicated was it to get some orange juice?

"I don't know. Whatever you have"

"Okay… is there a particular brand of orange juice?"

"I've changed my mind, I'll have water"

"Sparkling or still?"

"Water from the tap!" Draco had a big grin. He came back with two glasses. One of them was orange.

"In case you change your mind again" Hermione didn't eat all the food but did help herself to quite a number of pastries. When she had finally finished the sadness about Ron sunk in again but this time she could handle it.

"Tell me everything" Harry looked worn and ill and extremely tired. Ron was his best friend, yet so was Hermione.

"Before we get to the actual affair we should tell you what we've done so far" Harry began hoarsely " We have made an exact replica of the box and returned it to its original place and we have got Ginny on the case of Lavender. She is snooping round her house, apparently needing a break from me, to search for letters Ron sent her we also have..." Harry looked at Draco who shook his head.

"We'll get to that later Potter" Harry nodded and gave the floor to Draco.

"We don't actually know-"

"You should sit down Hermione" Harry interrupted, gaining a glare. "Sorry"

"We don't actually know when the affair started but we know it only became deliberately constant while we were in the cube but I'm quite positive he's had sex with her before that. They only other person who knew about the affair was Parvati Patil which isn't surprising. I'm not sure you want to know the exact sessions and what they did in detail but we do have a time line you can look at later in case you do" Draco paused to let that sink in.

"I'm fine just...go on"

"They at first only met in Lavender's house but she got bored so they started going out-" Draco paused then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bundle of letters.

"Hermione, you made a loan from Gringotts of 30,000 galleons and you have been working extremely hard over the last few months to pay it off which you were doing quite well. Ron however, since the cube over a month ago had been asking for more money from Gringotts so he and Lavender could go gambling. He's drained your savings and increased the loan by 100 galleons a day while you paid off 92 galleons a day for 14 hour shifts. So in other words Hermione, you were broke" Hermione put her head in her hands.

"We've frozen all your accounts and the loan has been paid off but -"

"Malfoy" Harry snapped, watching Hermione

"No. No, I'm fine but...Merlin he's such an idiot! I need to go to work"

"You will do no such thing! Sit down. Hermione, you have 20 paid holiday days left and you can't go to work in the state you are now. I've written to the ministry and they've given you a week off before you need to contact them again."

"But the loan will get bigger!"

"No the loan's been paid off Hermione. It's okay"

"I've got to pay you back!"

"No, no really you don't"

"I can't let you pay it all yourself"

"I didn't, Potter paid for half, didn't want me to pay the whole think so we split it. Just calm down Hermione. I'm a very stubborn man and I hate loans so let me do this, okay?" Hermione hugged him and buried her face in his neck. He was being so kind to her. At that moment a huge flare of green came from the fireplace.

"I've got them!" Ginny came into the room, a big box in her arms "You okay Hermione?"  
>Hermione nodded<p>

"How far have you gotten?"

"Worst part about to come"

"Unfortunately that's not the worst part anymore" The boys looked at her; half not believing, half in horror.

"Just tell me"

"Lavender got bored of the casino and public places so they started having sex in your house, on your bed when you were at work and then" Draco's voice became dark " they shagged when you were in the house, downstairs cleaning, in the shower, on the bed next to you while you were sleeping was their favourite one apparently. They used a muffliato spell so you couldn't hear" Hermione was speechless. How could Ron do that to her! It was disgusting and unfair on her. She didn't think she could face him again. Ever.

"That's all we've got so far unless Ginny has news"

"Yeah I do and it's not good. I think he's stepped over the line"

"He stepped over the line a long time a go!" growled Draco as he hugged Hermione closer to him.

"Lavender's pregnant."

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 and 7 are finally up. I've had them written for ages along with the next like 5 chapters but my amazing beta, amazing as she is, doesnt have as much time as I have to check and double check my work. I will also be updating less often as I have my FINAL exams in 2 weeks time and I really need to start revising as much as I can but every break I have will be dedicated to my story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed you all made my day and if you do ahve any questions I will be more than glad to answer and all the hints people are giving me do help me form my story so please keep reviewing!**

Chapter 6

Hermione pushed herself out of Draco's arms and ran towards the closest bathroom and threw up.

"No I'll get her! She won't want you to see her like this!" Ginny came in and rubbed her back soothingly, getting her hair back and mopping her up.

"W-why would he do that?" Hermione sobbed.

"Because he's a fucking cunt. I knew he was stupid but I didn't expect this!"

"I never want to see him again! Was I really that-"

"Hermione Jean Granger don't you DARE blame yourself! You are beautiful, smart and damn girl you are sexy! You have got Draco Malfoy falling head over heels for you and I've heard that he is picky about _his_ girls!" Hermione half laughed half sobbed.

"We should be grateful you went into the cube otherwise you might have married my fucked up brother. You stick to Malfoy and you'll do well. Okay? Now off to bed with you! You've been sick so that means bed" Ginny led Hermione outside and bumped straight into Draco. He was so worried it looked out of place on his face.

"She needs to go to _sleep_ Malfoy! Harry and I'll deal with Lavender's box. I expect you down soon" Draco nodded and guided Hermione upstairs very gently.

"Draco?" She asked when she reached the bedroom.

"Yes"

"I'm not tired. Yet." Draco took one look at her then threw her onto the bed and was on her, kissing her, ripping his bath gown off her and then...bliss. His hands scorched her skin as he trailed across it; he pinched her nipples, twisting them slightly, making her moan and gasp. His mouth soon followed nipping along the way leaving a trail of pink love bites. He rolled her nipple in his teeth and his hands trailed down to her thighs stroking them. Down to the knee, up again, up even further stroking beside her wet pussy then down again. She moaned a plea and bucked her hips, making him chuckle darkly. His hands came back up playing with her breasts again but instead of his face coming up to kiss her he went down.

No. He couldn't actually be doing what she thought he was. He stopped at her belly button dipping his tongue inside making her squirm. He looked up at her, his eyes hungry with lust.

"Watch me" he brought his hands down slowly eyes not averting from hers and spread her legs wide. He brought his hand to her wetness and slowly plunged a finger inside her. She shuddered watching his hand move in and out of her. He added a second, moving faster and faster. She moaned in pleasure closing her eyes.

"Look at me!" He gave her cunt one big long lick. She cried out as he started eating her out flicking her clit with his tongue, his fingers still going in and out.

Pressure started building up as she became closer and closer to climax. He added a third finger pumping as fast as he could, her hips started shaking. Finally she came buckling into his mouth, spasms shaking her whole body. Draco finished licking up her new juices and pulled away.

"Delicious" he whispered in her ear.

"I can't believe that felt that good!" Draco chuckled as he massaged her belly.

"I thought you might still be sore from last night"

"I'm not and even if I was I wouldn't care!" Malfoy kissed her on the lips then pulled away.

"You should get some sleep darling. I'll wake you in a few hours" Hermione wanted him to stay; she wanted to shout she wasn't tired but that would be a lie. After all that's what bone shattering orgasms do to you.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

It took two days for Draco, Harry and Ginny to find out everything they needed and figure out a plan of action. Hermione had not been too involved as lots of the things they read or did would emotionally wound her and Draco was having none of that. It became obvious to Ginny and Harry that Hermione had moved on and that she and Draco were falling very in love, very quickly.

"He'll use that against her you know. Ron will say something like he only became involved with Lavender because Hermione was with Malfoy"

"But that's not true. We have evidence" Harry hated going against his friend and was very much on the side-line of the action being done, leaving Malfoy or Ginny to do it instead.

"I think we should tell mum before we tell anyone. She'll know what to do and she can punish him properly too" Ginny said. They hadn't told Mrs Weasley yet but it was going to happen soon. Ron had been told that Hermione was on a business trip abroad which allowed him to continue his affair in piece. More letters and memories however were appearing in the box and they were becoming worse and worse.

"Wait, he knows she's pregnant but he still wants to go have 15 hour shag with her! Is he nuts?" Draco burst out. They had almost everything sorted except:

"How do we tell Ron we know?"

"I say we burst in on them fucking each other then hex them!"

"No! Lavender's pregnant! Just hex Ron!"

"You know Gingit you are definitely my favourite Weasel-be; in fact I can't even call you that even more, I respect you so much! I'm calling you Ginny from now on!" Those two got on amazingly well. One time Ginny had insulted Ron so much Draco had given her a check of 100 galleons for "telling the absolute truth".

"No, seriously guys, how are we going to do this?"

"I want to change the plan" Hermione said quietly. She had been allowed in the planning as it involved her doing stuff.

"I can't live there anymore. Every time I look around all I see are images of them...together. I want to move out but I don't want Ron to have the flat. He doesn't deserve it."

"What are you saying?"

"I want to empty the whole apartment. Put everything in boxes including Ron's stuff and move out. Change the lock so he can't get in and leave his boxes outside. I'll sell the place or something but I can't live there"

"What will you tell Ron? Will you leave him a letter?"

"I'll tell him nothing. Let him work it out for himself. If he visits you tell him I know and that I never want to hear, see or speak to him again" They all simply watched Hermione was she looked into the roaring fire in the Malfoy drawing room.

"Where will you go?" Harry asked finally

"Move in with me" Draco said quickly, his eyes burning into hers. "I'll miss you if you go and I can protect you from Weasel-be in case he visits. You wouldn't need to pay any money or waste time looking for somewhere to stay."

"Okay" Hermione said after a long minute of silence, leaning forwards and kissing him, a few happy tears rolling down her cheek.

"Bet you 10 galleons that they're engaged in 2 weeks" Ginny whispered loudly in Harry's ear.

"15 galleons, 1 week"

"Done!"

It was a challenge going through her flat and sorting out everything but Draco and Ginny helped her through. When she found the photo album dedicated to the relationship between her and Ron, Draco said they could have a bonfire and burn it.

"No I'll leave it with Ron but first" She took the first picture in the book and ripped the side she was on off and threw it away leaving a picture of Ron kissing the border of the photo then waving at the viewer.

"Maybe that'll help him figure things out". She took one last look around the now empty home and left, her spirits low. She had searched for weeks for that place and now it was going on the market. But she was moving in with Draco now; that was half strange, half not. Draco had bought her new clothes while she was staying there and she was getting used to falling asleep and waking up in his arms. But instead of it just being Malfoy's things there would be her things too littered around the house. Oh, Draco was going to hate her alarm clock.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Draco didn't know what it was called only that he hated it. Every morning it would make loud noises waking him and Hermione up so they could go to work.

"I hate it" Draco her told sulking on the bed cross-legged while Hermione flitted around getting dressed.

"I know, I don't like it either" she said calmly clipping on her bra.

"Then why do you have it?"

"Unlike you _Malfoy_ I am not the boss of my work so I can't go in whenever I like" She knew how much he hated her calling him Malfoy but it made him frustrated and made the sex even better.

"Don't call me that" he growled as he pulled her towards him and kissed her hungrily on the lips.

"Draco I need to go to work" she moaned against his lips as he pulled her towards him even more.

"It won't take long" she only just got away.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Ron was furious. He had gone back to his house to find a mountain of boxes outside his door.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself. He went into his apartment or tried to at least but the lock had been changed. He whipped out his wand "Alohomora" It didn't work; well it was a wizard lock. He went back outside and peered through the window. His house was completely bare. Everything had been taken out and moved. Wait, so some little freak had cleared out his and Hermione's apartment, put all their stuff in boxes and changed the lock! What was he going to tell Hermione when she got back tomorrow?

He apparated to Ginny's house at Godric's Hollow. She would know what was going on, or if she didn't she would find out for him.

"Ginny!" he called through the letter box as she didn't trust him with a key. "Let me in! Some twat's done something to my apartment!" He saw Ginny's figure through the frosted glass open the door then…

BANG! Hexed him

"Ron Weasley you fucking bastard!" she said darkly at him.

"What did I do? Are you crazy!"

"How could you do that?" Ron felt a sense of dread in his stomach. She knew didn't she? But he couldn't bring it up in case that wasn't the problem.

"What, did I miss your birthday or something?"

"You know exactly what you did Ronald. I knew you were stupid but not that stupid. You've thrown away everything that was actually good in your life for that Lavender whore" Ron was speechless. If Ginny knew then…

"Hermione..."

"Do you have any idea what she was like when she found that disgusting box of yours? When she found out what you've done to her? She never wants to see you, listen to you, or talk to you ever again. She's moved out. Selling the flat too."

"She can't do that! That flat's mine too-"

"She paid for it not you! You only gambled away all her savings!"

"Look is Hermione in there? I need to talk to her. I'll make it up to her! I'll break it off with Lav and-"

"Lavender is pregnant you cunt! You can't just drop her and expect Hermione just to forgive you! No it just doesn't work that way Ron. You've blown it now!" and Ginny slammed the door in his face. Ron didn't move. What was he going to do now.

"Malfoy manor!" He heard Ginny called out as a flash of green flames appeared and went.

"Malfoy!"

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Malfoy loved his job. In his view his business was close to perfection. Everyone knew what their job was and everyone did it well. They brought in massive amounts of profit from all different industries. Their most recent industries were dark magic items. Not selling them but educating people on them, how to use them safely, what to do if something is strange and how to "deactivate" them. But what Malfoy loved best was working with his good friend Zabini Blaise.

"We have a load of requests to make a text book for schools about dark magic items and how they were used and considered by the dark side around the time of the Dark Lord." Blaise said reading through his mail.

"We could actually do that and release it at the same time as the museum." Draco said.

The ministry had gone through all the ex deatheaters houses and Knockturn Alley and confiscated all the dark items. Draco however had given his items over and aided with naming the Deatheaters and searching their houses. He and his mother weren't sent to Azkaban not only because of their good behaviour but also because they had but to obey the Dark Lord or he would have killed them. Lucius had forced them into the Dark Lord's circle. Harry Potter had spoken at both their trials voicing he didn't think they should be locked away. Instead they had been under heavy watch for the last few years all the while aiding the ministry in any way they could. Blaise however hadn't been a death eater, hadn't joined you know who's side and didn't join in the war at all, he was only in Slytherin house so he wasn't punished at all.

Together the two had an idea to take all the dark objects and put it in a museum to educate others on the war but also to keep them safe from getting stolen and put back into the innocent world.

"We would need to get it done fast then. I'll send the idea towards B sector and let them deal with it"

"Good"

"Mr Malfoy?" His secretary was at the door. He was a young man straight from Hogwarts, a Hufflepuff but he was extremely capable at dealing with the constant appointments, problems and inquiries sent to Draco. He liked having a man as a secretary now; that meant Hermione wouldn't have much of a problem.

"Yes Cradok?"

"You have your appointment with the daily Profit in 10 minutes"

"Ah thank you. Could you also clear my appointments from 4 pm onwards from now on. I don't want to be working late anymore."

"Yes sir" the boy left.

"Are you going to explain or will I need to guess?" Draco handed him a piece of paper and watched Blaise as he read.

"What is this?"

"It's a draft article explaining that Hermione and Weasel-be have broken up because he cheated on her. What the article doesn't say though is that Hermione has now moved in with me." Blaise's eyes were wide with shock

"When did this happen?" Draco explained everything to Blaise knowing he wouldn't sell him out.

"What a sick bastard. Poor Hermione too she must have been devastated but I'm guessing you took care of that... "Draco didn't reply.

"How was she?"

"Best fuck I've ever had" Blaise gave a low whistle.

"You're getting serious now aren't you?" Draco grinned

"Potter and Ginny have a bet. 15 galleons that we are engaged by the end of this week Potter bets. Ginny says in two weeks".

"Merlin, Draco do you have any idea how people would react if that-"

"When Blaise. When. I am determined to marry her. When? That's up to her" Draco got up and fastened his travelling cloak

"And the best thing is it's almost as if I've already got Potter's permission and if Potter likes it everyone else will too. The people follow their hero's advice." and with a flick if his cloak Draco left the room.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Hermione's plans to work late were thwarted by Draco. He came into her office at 6.30 and took her home much to her annoyance.

"But I've got to finish the paperwork!"

"Hermione you still had 2 boxes of papers to finish and you weren't going to do them tonight. Anyway Ginny sent me a message saying she needs to talk to us anyway".

Ginny told them about what happened with Ron.

"I wanted to shout and scream at him but I couldn't. I just spoke. Now I've missed my chance"

"What do you think he's going to do?" Hermione asked

"Live with Lavender probably, maybe get a job or something or run off and go beg something off Neville. I'd better write to him then. It's bad that I haven't seen him in ages but he's very busy training with plants in Brazil"

"Really, that sounds interesting!" As the two girls talked further about loveable Neville, Hermione noticed that Draco was unusually quiet. It was only after Ginny had left -just before dessert because she needed to tend to Harry- did she ask why.

"Today is the day my father died" He said simply, downing a glass of brandy.

"Oh God I'm so sorry I never-"

"He fled Hogwarts after the dark lord died and ... Had his way with my mother..." Hermione was shocked she got up and quickly took him into her arms so his face was pressed against her neck.

"He's been doing it for years ... He sort of cracked when I was 7 and started abusing her. I have no idea why but when I couldn't find her or my father I guessed so I went home and..." he broke off.

"The day he died was one of the best and worst days of my life. Even though he was a bastard, all my childhood memories with him are good. He loved my mother and he loved me"

"Of course you loved him, he was your father. I remember you constantly talking about him during school"

"I thought if he was proud of me he would stop hurting us" Hermione took his hand and led him to the drawing-room in front of the grand fire. She summoned their desserts and slowly spoon fed Draco warm chocolate cake covered in melted chocolate. At one point some of the melted chocolate dripped onto her arm and Draco leaned forwards and licked it off with slow sensual licks which led to her blouse and bra disappearing so he could start to suck and lick the chocolate he smeared on her. Hermione stood up and stripped for him completely taking her time to allow Draco to absorb the sight of her body flickering with the fire making her seam surreal.

He reached up to take off his shirt but she stopped him. She wanted to do it. She wanted to pleasure him just as he had pleasured her. He straddled him then started biting and sucking his neck as she slowly, one at a time, undid his shirt buttons removing the offending garment leaving his chest for her to admire. It was very, very white, without a hair on it and very smooth. She felt the light bumps of hidden muscles had she examined him. It was strange she had never done this before, the other times they had been together it had been faster, more lustful and more desperate. She got a large spoonful of cake and smeared it over his breast and stomach, leaned down and started eating it off him. She heard his breathing hitch and could feel his heart pumping faster. He closed his eyes so he could simply feel as Hermione memorised his body, finding the spots that would make him moan or jerk slightly. It was extremely erotic and soon enough her hands found his belt and removed it alone with his dark trousers, socks and shoes. Draco tried sitting up as if attempting to take control again but she placed a hand of his chest telling him to stop and pushed him back down.

His eyes never left hers and she brought her pelvis up and positioned his length at her opening. She sank down slowly watching his eyes roll back and his back arc with pleasure. It was half torture, half perfection as she slowly started rising up and down, her hands going to his chest pressing all the sensitive spots she had found. It wasn't long before they were both nearing climax causing them to go faster but still keep that controlled slow intensity that made this so different from all the other times they had been together. Draco started whimpering her name at every thrust.

"Yes?" she panted as she went drew one nail down his chest to his hips, throwing them over the edge.

"I love you Hermione" He called out as he released his essence into her perfect cavern. Hermione collapsed on top of him breathing hard.

"I love you too Draco. With all my heart" It was a vow of some sort but the lovers were too tired to contemplate it. They fell asleep there, together, warmed only by each other and the fire they had made love next to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day the newspaper article came out, the wizarding world was in shock. The "perfect" couple were no longer together and one of the golden trio was an arsehole. Draco didn't know how but the media somehow got a hold of the fact that he and Hermione were in a relationship and living together.

_The Romantic scandal of the century!_ Said the article.  
><em>Dream couple Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, best friends of Harry Potter and who aided him in defeating the dark lord have ended their relationship when Hermione discovered Ron cheating on her with an old school friend. The affair started when Hermione was stuck in the legendary black magic item 'the cube' and he has continued seeing her behind poor Hermione's back for almost two whole months. It is rumoured that Mr Weasley had been getting together with his mistress with Miss Granger in the house even while she was sleeping in the same room. We have not been able to get into contact with Miss Granger but a friend of Hermione's who witnessed the discovery said "Hermione was destroyed the second she found out. It has been a most trying time for her to get over the whole ordeal which is most likely going to stay with her for the rest of her life" However happiness soon found Miss Granger as it is rumoured that Hermione had found solitude with none other than Draco Malfoy, known as the most eligible bachelor in witch weekly and the owner of the 4 billion galleon company 'Malfoy co.' who is due to open a museum containing all dark objects used and owned by You-know-who and his death eaters. The couple have known each other for 11 years having met at Hogwarts and instantly began a very hateful relationship towards each other. However they were thrown together during their episode in 'the cube' which was the cause for the new relationship to start. Professor Tofty, OWL and NEWT examiner and expert in 'the cube' said "I am not at all surprised that the two have fallen in love. The experience they shared in the cube is enough to tie them together for a lifetime as it has done to every couple gone in the cube in the past. I was extremely surprised when the two separated after the incident and having heard what Miss Granger's unfaithful man did to her I wish they never did".<em> The article went on to describe the reactions of powerful people such as Fudge_" I am delighted to know that Draco Malfoy, who had always been very loyal and charitable towards the ministry, has found love in such a beautiful and intelligent woman. I believe the couple match each other perfectly"  
><em>

When Hermione finished reading she felt a small amount of gratitude towards the writer who had cast her as the victim who was not completely hopeless as she described Hermione's 'move out and leave without a word!' plan.

"She makes me look really good" Hermione said happily but Draco didn't reply, instead he was frowning over her shoulder at the paper.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

"How did they know about us? I didn't even mention anything about our relationship so how did they get a hold of it? I don't think Blaise would say anything but he's the only person I told"

"Harry and Ginny wouldn't say anything. Maybe someone overheard you." Draco's eyes flashed open. His secretary. He quickly fished out a piece if parchment and wrote a quick note to Blaise telling him to investigate.

"Matchy!"

"Yes master" Said a young house-elf curtsying

"Ensure this gets to Blaise. Don't let anyone else see it"

"Yes master" she took the note and disappeared with a crack.

"I don't think you should go into work today. You'll probably just get bombed by reporters. I'll write and ensure they stop."

"Okay but what will I do all day?" Malfoy grinned.

"No. Not that. As much as I love it I'm still to sore from that night"

"I was actually going to mention something else. Here follow me. " He took her hands and guided her upstairs into one of the towers.

"Close your eyes" It was wonderful! It was a huge circular room that stretched high up right to the top of the tower with several floors. It was the library.

"Oh it's wonderful! I love libraries!"

"It's actually a study but still it seems like the post had arrived" Draco walked over to a desk on top of which was a very big pile of letters and a few parcels.

"They're for you" Draco said. Hermione knew what these were. Fan mail. Hermione opened the first one.

_Dear Hermione Granger_

_I feel so sorry for you especially since you have been nothing but loyal and kind towards Ronald Weasley who I consider to be the worst of all men. I am so happy to hear of your relationship with Draco Malfoy and I hope that he will teach Weasley a lesson!_

_Best Regards  
>Holly Shanty<em>

The rest were all very similar and this one woman named Janis Peekers gave a full description of what she would have done to Ron _"I have sent him a curse just to make sure he understands how wrong he was"_. Draco opened half of the letters with her before leaving to go to a quick meeting with Blaise and that she was thankful for because of one particular parcel she opened while he wasn't there.

_'Here is a gift which I think you will find very useful. It will also help that your new Slytherin doesn't do what that Gryffindor did. Enjoy_.

The note didn't have a signature. The gift made her turn scarlet and a little wet. It was lingerie and probably the sexiest thing she had ever touched (aside from Draco of course). It was the Slytherin emerald green and the straps around the shoulder and hips were silver moulded into the shape of two snakes. The cup had an image of a snake biting the exact place where the nipples were and on the bottom half the snake looked as if it was buried inside her whole face first. Hermione shuddered as she imagined the look on Draco's face when he saw her wearing the items. She practically orgasmed just thinking about it.

_'Hide it'_ she thought to herself _'before he gets back'_ she wanted to save the surprise for a special day. She hid it behind a large stack of tampons she knew Draco would never go near unless she asked him too, which she wouldn't. Thanks to that amazing woman she was in the mood for some hot, lustful sex but Draco wasn't here and she was never good at masturbating. She returned to the library to finish reading her mail in an attempt to ignore her urges but once she had that done she just sat thinking.

_'This is ridiculous! Read a book or something_!' She found a book; a nice short romance but if anything that just made it worse. The book didn't have any sexual detail at all! Just 'he kissed her and turned from the gnome he had been into the prince he was and they lived happily ever after'

"_Somewhere in this library there has got to be a detailed love book_!" She said to herself angrily "_Come on Granger_!" She looked in every shelf, at every title in every floor but nothing.

"Honey?" Draco called from the stairs "I'm home. What are you doing?" Now if she was an idiot she would have said nothing but she wasn't. She was Hermione Granger.

"I'm looking for a book" Draco raised an eyebrow, a quality he did often she noticed.

"Any particular book?"

"No"

"Don't lie. What is it?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Of course it does! Come on, tell me!"

"It's fine"

"Hermione," he said his jokey mood gone, "what is it? Why can't you trust me?" Hermione winced, he was playing the trust card and this was going in a direction she didn't like.

"No. It's not that I don't trust you it's..."

"It's what?"

"Embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing, what would-" he broke off, his eyes wide "oh" a grin stretched across his face. "I never knew but I guess I should have expected this especially since I know how much you like to read" Hermione blushed scarlet.

"Don't..."

"Don't what?"

"Tease me. I'm...I'm not proud of it"

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. You're an adult and adults like stuff like that"

"It makes me feel perverse" she had grown small and huddled into a ball, not looking at Draco, her cheeks still burning.

"Hey..." Draco climbed up to where she was and crouched down in front of her

"There is nothing wrong with you. It's completely normal to get hormonal and if books are how you vent that then that's fine. Come I'll show you where they are" Draco led her to the most central bookcase and took out whole row of books. Behind the row was another row of about 10 books all the titles hinting at lust, forbidden desires and just plain sex.

"Thank you" Hermione said still a bit shy and embarrassed. Draco replied by nipping her bottom lip in a plea which was answered most passionately.

"I'll come back later then" she said breathlessly as Draco lifted her up and took her to his bedroom.

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

Surprisingly Draco and Hermione didn't get engaged in that week. Or the next. Or the next. Why? Because they were both working. Draco needed to go into the office at least once a day to manage the upcoming opening and publication of the dark objects museum and book. He needed to make all the grand decisions, who was to be invited? What was there to happen exactly? Who would open it? How long will the opening ceremony last? When should they open it to the public? Should there be food? If so who would cater? And not to mention what was he going to say in his speech? But his work was nothing compared to Hermione's.

She was practically the only person working in the department of magical law enforcement on the paperwork side and the paperwork took up 70% of the whole department the rest divided into practical law enforcement and the actual trials. She went to work at 6am and was back around 12 pm. The only thing that kept her going was that her fellow colleagues would be coming back in the next few days and they would take away two thirds of the work. That was also the only thing keeping Draco from complaining.

"You look exhausted Hermione you need a day off" he would say.

"They'll be back soon. I promise and if they are not I'm sure I can convince my boss to hire someone new to help. It's just for a few days". It also led to their first fight. Her colleagues were back and Hermione was called into her boss's office.

"Draco!" she shouted happily when she came home. He came running down the stairs a worried look across his face

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Everything is perfect and beautiful and just amazing. And what's best is that I am in love with you!" she sang twirling around the room like a happy child.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" Draco said smiling. He couldn't help smiling every time she said she loved him.

"I have been...promoted! Mr Halvly said it would be a lot of work but he thought I could do it! I get my own office, and new business cards and a nice big fat pay rise!" Hermione looked at Draco, eyes lit up, a big grin stretched across her face but Draco wasn't smiling. He wasn't even looking at her.

"Draco? Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean it's going to be more work? You've been killing yourself over the last week and you're going to be working harder? When exactly will we spend time together?"

"In the evenings like we have the past few days"

"The last few evenings I was getting you fed and into bed so you could sleep and not collapse from exhaustion or hunger! Spending time is like going out or doing something together!"

"I thought you would be happy for me! I've achieved something really good! I'm the youngest person to ever get such an important position!"

"What and all you ever want to do is achieve! And what about this relationship? Are you just living here to get an advantage over your competitors?"

"No! I live here because I love you and you offered and I had nowhere else to go! If you want me to leave just tell me Malfoy and I'll go!"

"I don't want you to leave, just not spend all your time working yourself to death and forget about everything and everyone that gets in your way! You should be happy I let you even-"

"Let me? I do not need you to let me do anything. I am my own person. And I don't need your permission for anything! I am not some sort of possession you can just play with! I am not one of your little whores" They were practically spitting at each other now, shouting from either side of the room.

"Oh is that what you think of me then? That I'm just a rich man whore who oh, I don't know paid Weasley to fuck Lavender and get her knocked up so I can publicise how fucking amazing I am because I can fuck Hermione Granger because I'm a fucking Slytherin! Next thing you'll say is that I arranged for the incident in the cube to just happen so I could have a fucking chance!"

"No! The cube was an accident and Ron cheated on me because I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM!" Hermione broke down into tears burying her face into her hands; ashamed she couldn't hold herself together; she had been so happy just moments ago. What had happened to cause this?

"Hermione I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, please don't cry" Draco took the girl into his arms letting her soak his shirt as he tried to soothe her, guilt ripping through him all the time.

"You did mean it" she sobbed "and it's probably true"

"No it's not! I didn't pay Weasley or-"

"Not that bit the other bits. You hate that I'm working and you wish I wasn't and you want to control me, to dominate me. I saw it in your eyes"

"I don't hate you working I just hate how it's taken up a little bit of your soul and our time together is shortened. You don't need to work either; I have enough money for the both of us."

"But I want to work and earn my own money. I can't buy birthday or Christmas presents for you with your money, that's unfair"

"I don't care about that Hermione. And yes I'm a little old fashioned and I don't really like women working and I can be a little possessive and dominating but that will be something I have to work on then" She was almost shocked. She didn't expect Draco ever to admit he had a flaw, even if his life depended on it.

"When did you become so shameless?" She whispered to herself in wonder.

"When my mother and I we being tried and examined after the war. We gave ourselves up but that didn't stop them exploiting us and everything we had done."

"Why?"

"It was my father's fault we were in the Dark Lords circle, mother didn't want me or herself to get involved but my father thought otherwise. I guess it was Dumbledore who finally made me see that I didn't want to get involved, he said he could protect me, send someone to fetch my mother and my father and all I could think was 'no only mother. She didn't want this either' and I was going to let him go, going to save him but the others came and I had no choice. I couldn't kill him though. I couldn't." He spoke almost normally as if he had told that story hundreds of time and Hermione guessed he probably had.

"You're right. I'm too career orientated, and too snappy and bossy but that'll be something I need to work on then…and I cry too much" She was glad their fight was over but that didn't stop her reporting every single word to Ginny.

"It must be a relief to have your first fight over. Now you know what to expect and half how to handle it but I'm telling you, never ever go to sleep halfway through a fight"

"I know Ginny, my mum told me the same thing and your mum and believe it or not Professor McGonagall."

"As long as you know. And speaking of mum's have you met Malfoy's yet?"

"No but he speaks to her almost every evening. They have a very close relationship and I overheard her ask Draco when she was to properly meet me"

"And he said…?"

" 'Mother I'm trying to get her used to the house. I'm sure she will feel a little uncomfortable for a while' which really offended her cause she said 'it is properly furnished and very well designed' but Draco- which really surprised me- remembered that Bellatrix had tortured me in the dining room and thought I might not like the house because of it"

"Ooh he just gets one more brownie point! Well is he right?"

"No I agree with his mother completely" Ginny laughed

"Perhaps you should ask Draco if you could meet her and then with both of the two women in his life pressurising him he'll have no choice but to agree! Besides it's better to get it over and done with"

"Says the person whose husband's parents are dead"

"Yeah well I guess I just get lucky"

X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X

It took Hermione weeks to gather up the courage to say "Draco I've been thinking. I want to meet your mother" That made him choke on his yogurt.

"Yes, I've been wondering when you would meet but I don't think now is the best time. I'm waiting for one of her really good moods to come up so you have an excellent first impression" he said after a long minute.

"Okay" Hermione smiled softly. She didn't want to pressure him and he probably knew best.

"You should give me a copy of your schedule so I can make sure it doesn't correspond with any of your meetings" he said glumly. He often made small comments about her work and time schedule but not anything that would upset her badly, he just let her know that he didn't like it. He was almost sulking like a child. But Hermione had made an effort to get home earlier and get up later but get changed and eat faster.

"Things should start getting easier anyway we have a new person coming into the office, he's going to be like some sort of checker. He quickly looks over all the paperwork before it goes out and will do occasion check-ups to make sure everyone is doing their part, so I should be able to come home earlier" The smile on Draco's face was like a child just given his favourite sweet.


	8. Chapter 8

**It has been way too long since I last updated and i apologise but this chapter took a lot of work because I wasn't very sure about it but my lovely betas (yes I now do sort of have two) have really helped. I have only 2 out of my 8 exams out of the way so it will again be a while till I next update but I already have it writtten it just needs to be brushed up. Please Review! Oh and warning there will be some hefty sexual harassment in this. Be warned!**

**Chapter 8**

The new guy was around 40 and looked like the guy who knew how to deal with work. He was average in build, average in skin tone but had greying light dull blond hair, nowhere as near as light as Draco's though. His eyes were light brown and had a strange shine to them and his face had deep wrinkles for his age indicating he had been under lots of stress through his life; but the nice smile he greeted them with told them that he enjoyed the work and was eager to do some more.

"My name's Darth Brown and I'm going to be the new guy for a while, but don't worry I used to work here when I was younger so all I need to do it get used to the changes" After that they had gone straight to work. Around the end of lunch he came into her office at the end of the corridor. He knocked loudly on her door making her jump.

"Sorry" she said "you can never see anyone else from here and they usually just appear at the door. Gives me a lot of peace though"

"Ah, peace. What a lovely dream I once had. I've heard good things about you Miss Granger; you work very hard and very well. That's good but I still need to check up on you and at the beginning of my job I'm going to be checking up on people a lot so I can look good for the all up high boss. It's not that I don't trust you or anything like that okay?" Hermione laughed

"Mr Brown I will not be offended if you're doing your job"

"Good, so we have a clear understanding. Now why don't you start by just explaining what you're doing" She spent a good hour explaining her difficult and complicated job but he seemed to understand it well.

"...so basically" she concluded "if you see the stamp I've gone through it"

"Can I see the stamp?"

"Of course it's right here" She leaned across her desk to get it and just then he stood up walked round so he was behind her and lent over so his breath was by her face and his crotch was pushing half against her elbow and half against the chair rest. Hermione frowned; she was sure that wasn't appropriate behaviour but decided she shouldn't think about it now. She was being too judgemental and she was probably just trying to find a flaw in what seemed to be the most perfect first day a person could have. And even if he had deliberately done that then maybe it was just a one off.

"I really should be going now though" she said finally "my boyfriend and I have plans so I thought I would leave a little early today" Let him know your taken just in case, Hermione thought to herself.

"Ah, that's a bit risky that is, leaving early"

"Not for me" she said smugly. Before grabbing her things trotting out with a careful slowness, she didn't want to give the impression she was running away. Flipping a coin into the fountain she took her time breathing as if nothing was on her mind at all and strode into the fireplace.

"Hello honey, you're back from work early" Draco was always in an extremely good mood whenever she came home early from work.

"How is the new guy?" she considered her answer carefully.

"Mixed emotions right now but he certainly seems to know the world of work" There was no point telling Draco, he would take it very badly and it wasn't very bad.

"I've been thinking" Draco started "I think you and I should enter into something more of a commitment" Hermione's heart sped up. She knew that Draco felt very seriously about her and she would not at all be surprised if he intended to marry her but she expected his proposal to be more romantic if this was one. Which she didn't know yet she was jumping ahead of herself. Again.

"I want to get a cat" Hermione burst out laughing. His face was so serious it was hilarious.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Sorry it was just your face. I would love to get a cat Draco but I don't know how a cat is more of a commitment to this relationship"

"Because it's a living thing which we look after together and which will depend on both of us to be able to live a happy life." Hermione stopped laughing. It was a big commitment, almost like a child, it would keep them together and closer as the cat depended on them.

"Yeah, you're right it is a commitment. Draco I want to get a cat with you" this time he burst out laughing.

"Okay now I understand why you were laughing earlier but anyway when do you want to get it?"

"This weekend sounds good, in fact I'm going to take the whole weekend off and maybe visit Harry and Ginny while you're away on Sunday morning for work"

"Excellent idea" Draco heavily praised her which he did every time she got off work.

"So since you're off work early what do you want to do?"

"Well let's see I feel like having some strawberries and whipped cream," she began,

"but I don't know where I want to eat them the kitchen, the dining room, the drawing room, that other drawing room, the study, the bedroom, the-"

"My chest," Draco growled playfully in her ear.

"Oh good you caught on" It was a very sticky affair, not too different from their night in front of the fire place apart from this time it was rougher, more lust and playful but he still dominated even if he wasn't on top. He was slamming into her as fast and hard as he could and Hermione lost control and just sat there on top of him and drowned in the pleasure, moaning till she came again and again.

Of course she was very sore the next morning and a little late for work.

"Miss Granger you are late!" shit, her boss was in her office and not in a good mood.

"I'm very sorry sir, Draco and I had some extremely important personal matters to deal with which involved us needing to speak to Harry quickly." He couldn't fire her: one she had mentioned Draco, two she had mentioned important personal matters and three she had mentioned Harry.

"I'm sure a few minutes won't matter especially since she is extremely hard working and I doubt it matters when she comes in since she always somehow manages to get all the work done. Incredible really." Mr Brown said from the door; leaning against it lazily with absolute confidence oozing out of him.

"Yes well...so ensure it all gets done won't you Granger."

"Of course sir." Her boss left, his cheeks a little red. But Hermione quickly grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a note down

_Harry  
>Thanks for the chat this morning with me and Draco it really helped us understand our personal problem. I was wondering if I could come round to your on Sunday morning.<br>Hermione  
><em>  
>She knew he would get the message; she had done similar things plenty of times before. The paper aeroplane zoomed off. "So what did you do last night Hermione?" Mr Brown asked<p>

"Had a night in with my boyfriend. We're going to get a cat" she said brightly still trying to knuckle into his head that she had a boyfriend.

"Lovely. Now can you just do a few of your papers and speak out loud what you are thinking so I get an idea of how you work these papers" Hermione began, glad to have something to do. He stood behind her again but didn't lean forwards pressing his crotch against her which meant the whole affair yesterday was either an accident or a one off. Well… till his had came to her shoulder and started stroking her collar bone. Her mind didn't stop lecturing but she felt shaky and a little alarmed.

"Mr Brown" she said finally in a very steely tone when he was on the verge of plunging his hand down her top.

"Yes? Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry dear! Good lord what must you think of me? I have this little medical condition where I can't control my body very well. Sometimes I start pacing and I don't even notice. I'll tell you what, I'll sit opposite you so it doesn't happen again" Well at least she got one thing sorted and she was able to get on with her work without having to work with sexual harassment.

And true Mr Brown kept to his word and always stayed a few paces away from her for the next few weeks. She noticed how he would sometimes get up and walk to the window then shake himself and wonder how he had gone there in the first place. Kelly, another woman in the office explained that's why he had left the ministry in the first place, he couldn't control his body properly and he had once accidently pushed someone into a fire place. The person was in St Mungo's for 3 months before he could go home. Daren had quit after that saying he was too dangerous.

Meanwhile Draco and Hermione had gone to what seemed every cat shelter in England looking the whole time. Hermione had made an impressive list of possible cats but that didn't stop them having disagreements. Draco wanted a trained middle aged cat, Hermione wanted a kitten. Draco wanted a cat that wasn't too hairy; Hermione wanted a very 'cuddly' cat. Draco wanted a cat with dark fur; Hermione wanted one with bright fu. Hermione wanted another version of Crookshanks, Draco _didn't_.

They had had a tiny argument over it. Well I say tiny… but it was the cause of Hermione staying late at work deliberately just to annoy Draco and because she wanted a few more hours away to think of a compromise which of course annoyed Draco quite a bit as he was now sulking in the kitchen eating dinner alone. She liked working late sometimes because it was almost completely empty and gave her a good chance to finish everything.

"Good lord Granger, are you still here?" Mr Brown popped his head through the door.

"Polly is ill so I said I would cover her work."

"Really? Is that the whole and complete truth Granger?"

"Well…I'm also punishing the boyfriend. Nothing serious though, just a squabble. We've already made up." She shouldn't have told him but he had a way with knowing whether you lied or not.

"Oh that is good of you. Keep the man under control, I like it! Well at least I know I'm not alone. I hate that feeling that you are alone but you swear you just saw something move." He shivered making Hermione laugh stiffly but stopped when she saw her wand spinning through his hands.

"You've got a lovely wand, made of holly am I right?"

"Yes, unicorn hair 10 inches."

"Must be good with jinxes."

"Yes...very good" She held out her hand, it was a very personal thing handling another's wand without permission. But instead of handing it back to her he quickly waved it in her direction. She couldn't move a muscle. He had just jinxed her.

"I've been waiting a while for you to work late Miss Granger because really you inspire me, makes me very...excited" He said gazing at her, that lazy look on his face again.

"Not many people can do what you do. Reminds me of my girlfriend you know. She was perfect in my eyes, attractive, intelligent but she got herself killed. I miss her and she so does look like you" he started positioning her body, hands behind her back, knees together and her leaning forwards and finally swivelling her chair so that it faced the large window wall behind her. 'accio wand' she thought in her head but her wand was in his pocket. Zipped up.

"I've heard so many things about you and I just knew that I needed to meet you, get involved" He started unzipping his trousers and brought out a long erect cock.

"I'm getting old Hermione and I haven't felt this hard about anyone for a long time. I decided I needed you so here we are. Isn't this nice?" He walked forwards and opened her mouth wide all the while playing with his swollen member.

"Open wide" he said in a sing-song voice. He slammed into her making her mentally gag as she couldn't do it physically. He started pumping in and out of her at quite a fast pace, grabbing her hair tightly as he thrust.

"Your mouth is simply divine Miss Granger, very small but that just increases the pleasure doesn't it?" He sped up his penis going all the way to the back of her throat prodding it harshly.

"Should I go all the way in I wonder? Yes otherwise it would be a waste wouldn't it?" He pushed all the way in going right down to her throat which clenched him tightly. He groaned a deep groan and quickened his paces becoming more and more violent, pre cum started getting washed around her mouth. She couldn't do anything, couldn't move, couldn't speak couldn't put up a fight; just sit there as he forced himself on her.

"You know what the best part is? You can't tell anyone. Because I will know if you do and I can get you fired with the click of a finger and expose you as a mad little whore. I could tell the daily profit the reason Weasley cheated on you was because you cheated on him first, acting as the office whore and the only reason you're with Mr Malfoy is for his gold. You set up the cube on purpose I could say. But that won't stop me from telling your probably going to think then how about this," He grunted. He was getting close now, swelling to an even bigger size. "I put a special jinx on Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter a while back, Potter I just visited downstairs saying I was a fan, easily done but your Draco he was a different matter. I had to arrange to become his secretary for a day and I was lucky because the day I because his secretary was the day he was explaining to Mr Zabini about his relationship with you. I was angry, jealous and the whole plan popped into my head. But enough of my brilliant plots, the jinx puts the people in unbearable pain if you mutter so much as a word to them about the incident and will kill them within 30 minutes" Hermione took in this information very, very fast and scanned through her brain for a so called jinx. She had never heard of it but she couldn't risk the bluff.

"Oh Good Lord!" he shouted pushed himself off his edge unloading his essence into her mouth. It was a disgusting, sickly substance impossible to compare the taste to anything. It had an awful cloudy and sticky texture which made it extremely slow to fall down her throat into her belly. But before he was done pumping out his essence he pulled out of her mouth so it splashed in great lumps across her face dribbling slowly down her neck.

"Well done you look lovely with your face full of my cum" She saw a flash as he took a picture.

"It was lovely meeting you Miss Granger. I hope you stay late again soon" he zipped up his trousers and went to the door waving her wand releasing the spell, then left extremely quickly dropping the stick on his way out.

She felt disgusting, abused. She reached into her desk and wiped off the gooey substance with some tissue. She didn't cry but pondered his words. He had far too much power over the heads of departments for her liking and also it seemed the daily profit. But what he had done to her was unacceptable and outright wrong. She needed to tell someone. Once she had got the semen off her face she retrieved her wand stood there for a second, frozen.

She ran sprinting off as fast as her feet would allow her and burst into the auror's office. There was no way a jinx like that could exist, not possible. They had a wall of books behind several desks all of which contained a variety of dark magic detectors. She spotted a foe-glass hanging on the wall a small metal plate underneath

_In memory of Alistair Moody, one of the greatest Aurors that ever lived_

She saw a shadow in there relatively close the glass. Mr Brown. She reached the book case and searched. "_The Great Book of Jinxes"_ well that seemed like a good place for her to start. It was not long till she found the jinx which filled her with dread. She looked over its casting then raised her eyebrows. The jinx took three years to place, the lying bastard! He had wasted her time for nothing! Underneath the jinx stood the counter curse, well she was taking this home. She hurried to the fireplaces just as the clock struck 12.

"Draco?" she called out and almost threw up. It was the first time she had spoken and she could still taste him in her mouth.

"In the study" he called back. He was sitting on a large leather sofa reading one of the 10 hidden books. "Look about the cat how about we compromise beacus-" she swallowed and was about to answer when she tasted him again

"I need to brush my teeth" she ran to the bathroom and collected her diamond tooth brush put a huge blob of minty tooth paste on in and scraped her teeth clean.

"Honey?" Draco asked confused. She finished brushing her teeth then reached for the mouth wash and rinsed four times.

"Did you eat some bad fruit or something? Do you feel sick?"

"I-" how an earth was she meant to phrase this. Oh and God when she told him he would explode.

"Did something happen?"

"You know how Polly is ill?"

"You didn't catch what she has?"

"No but I didn't get all her work finished because...Mr Brown..." She explained it a grimace on her face as she thought of the incident again and put it into words. Oh how she hated words. She spoke factually, it made it easier for her to see thinks factually because it was almost like morals or emotions became less important than the information. Almost but not quite. She watched Draco's eyes turn dark in anger and the sneer he had worn for his life at Hogwarts returned in its full glory. His hands were clenched into fists and his right hand instinctively went and held his wand wanting to cause some pain to the man.

"I'll kill him I swear" Hermione just watched him thinking how beautiful he looked whilst livid at another person; he was powerful, energetic and dangerous making her shiver. He looked ghostly like really because of his pale skin and hair, unreal almost. His arm muscles were defined against his tight black top because of the anger and tension flowing through him. One thing she loved about the male body was the shoulder and arms and the lovely muscles joining them together. They looked elegant and complicated.

"Draco. You look beautiful" She whispered.

"You're going into shock aren't you?"

"Probably…did you know he told me that if I ever told anyone he would know and get me fired and have the daily profit call me a whore, that I am only with you for the money and Ron-" she choked a bit. Draco swore finding some parchment scribbling like mad. He was barking orders at three house elves that had appeared.

"Draco" she all but whispered yet he was beside her in a second.

"You've got nothing to worry about its going to be taken care of now. We'll catch him."

"I'm not particularly worried. I just need a bath. Get clean" She spent hours in the bath with Draco clothed sitting beside the tub. It was 2 o'clock when she finally got out of the bath and it was a long time before she actually managed to sleep. Sleep didn't help. She had strange nightmares full of confusing fog which many times formed the face of Mr Brown, sometimes Ron. They kept talking to her making her scared and panicked.

"Mr Brown…got the Auror office on it…I'll do the job myself…" Hermione cracked an eyes open and saw Harry's back, his shoulders tense, shaking his head. She could imagine the expression on his face.

"Harry?"

"You should be sleeping Hermione. You haven't been out for long" But to her it had felt like hours. Draco stepped round him and sat beside her, lightly stroking her face. He knew how to calm her.

"Sleep doesn't help" she told him slowly looking into his eyes hoping he would understand and not ask questions.

"Here," Harry handed her a vial. She knew it was dreamless sleep potion. Harry often had nightmares about the things that had happened during the war and constantly had some ready in case it became too much for him. She downed the vial quickly and let herself sink into the peaceful blackness, Draco still stroking her cheek lovingly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: **

**Okay in this chapter you may see some * hanging around the place. There are meant to be their as the represent there is a link at the bottom of the page so you can see what it looks like for yourself. Also on my page I will post a link to my photobucket where the pictures will also be apart from Hermione's dress because that particular website just won't let me post the picture up into photobucket which is annoying. Please remember to get rid of the spaces in the web addresses otherwise it might not work (hopefully it does though). I have 4 exams over the next 3 days but after that I only have 2 particularly easy ones left and things should start going back to normal so I can update sooner ^^ **

**Anyway please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Ginny felt furious with the world and especially whatever god or Merlin was up there. Hermione had been picked on enough! First he stupid brother cheats on her, breaking her heart then some wee little cunt forces her to give him head. She then felt very happy very quickly though because Draco and Hermione seemed in her eyes the perfect couple. And they had just returned with their new kitten. It was adorable.

The cat was known as a silver cat and was just 8 weeks old. Hermione and Draco had visited the cat several times before finally taking it home so not to scare the poor thing. They had both immediately agreed it was the cat for them because of it's eyes. It had the most beautiful cloudy blue eyes* they had ever seen.

"She's just a few weeks old and was abandoned by her owner almost as soon as she was born," Hermione said scratching its ears. Ginny felt very sad very quickly

"That's so awful, "she practically sobbed, "How could that cruel person do something so cruel to something so innocent and small?" Ginny burst into tears and Draco looked alarmed.

"What? Never seen a girl cry before!" She shouted suddenly angry again. Hermione got up and took her to the bathroom looking strangely at her as if she was hiding something. Hermione set her down on the toilet seat and got a wad of toilet paper cleaning her up.

"Ginny are you pregnant?" She asked very softly yet seriously.

"Yes! How could you guess? I'm so excited!" all the anger and sadness disappeared instantly.

"Just a few of the normal signs but I think the crying was the main sign. You hardly ever cry Gin".

"Well that's true" Ginny sniffed.

"Have you told Harry?"

"Of course Hermione being pregnant doesn't make you stupid!"

"I know Ginny but how far along are you?"

"Four months"

"Four months! You never told me! Ginny how could you!"

"Well I'm sorry but you have been very busy having your heart broken then falling in

Love and then getting raped and then you saw lavender and Ron! I didn't want to put many more pressure on you!". God she sounded drunk!

"Ginny?" Harry came in looking worried at the shouting, "Everything okay"

"Yes Hermione just guessed I was pregnant"

"Guessed? Ginny I thought you told her weeks ago" Three…two…one…

"DID YOU NOT JUST HERE WHAT I SAID TO HERMIONE? I HAVE PERFECTLY GOOD REASONS THANK YOU AND THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT _HONEY_!" Hermione laughed and skipped out to find a bewildered Draco holding the kitten as if he had already had it for decades.

"Ginny's pregnant. She forgot to tell me and that is why she was crying earlier. She's already 4 months along," she explained happily taking the kitten from him and putting it in its roomy cage.

"Finally. I was wondering when that was going to happen but I decided it wasn't my place to pry" Hermione laughed.

"Let's go home. They obviously aren't in a position to host properly" they said their goodbyes and apparated home.

They spent the day setting up all the new cat equipment, playing with her and reading books on how to care for the lovable animal. A mini argument came up as they needed to name the kitten. According to Hermione "silver" was out.

"It's a good name!"

"It's so common and bland and…urg!"

The issue was quickly resolved by Draco reading her a nice tale. It was something he had recently discovered whilst on holiday. It allowed Hermione to be involved with her book but not exclude Draco and more than once she had fallen asleep on his lap listening to his strong soothing voice. However Ginny's words had kept circling her head the whole day. Now in the dead of night, buried in Draco's arms she pondered them.

She had been quite busy over the last few weeks and had completely ignored other people's needs, except maybe Draco's. It was wrong if her own best friend couldn't tell her something because she was too preoccupied with herself. Her thoughts drifted to a week ago, when she had been in the ministry. She was juts going home after a long hard days work when she saw Lavender, with a big bump and a crowd of girls around her. Laughing and giggling at a hidden figure in front of them.

"How an earth do you keep him satisfied if you're not having sex?"

"Oh that's easy if you can give a guy good head then they almost prefer it to sex" the girls gave a loud squeal as the hidden person revealed themselves. Ron had come up a large smile on his face as he kissed Lavender hello and rubbed his hand over her stomach. He had never smiled like that when he had been with her. He looked calm and she could see that he had black smudges on his hands. He had been writing. Ron Weasley had been _writing_. The idea was just too strange for her to fathom. He looked up glancing round all of Lavender's friends and saw her. The smile faded from his face as he locked eyes with her and started moving towards her but she turned and quickly disappeared into the fire place. The encounter had shook her more than it should have and consumed a lot of Draco's time helping her to move past it.

Maybe she wasn't addressing Draco's needs after all maybe he was just addressing hers.

"Draco?" she whispered rubbing the arm he put around her middle as they spooned.

"Yes?" he didn't sound the least bit angry or annoyed, just sleepy.

"Do you want me to suck your Dick?" That woke him up.

"What? Where did this come from?"

"Well I was thinking-" he groaned

"Hermione what are you doing thinking about giving me head? Anyway to answer your question I don't expect anything from you. I don't want to force you to do anything your uncomfortable with"

"That's not answering the question. It's a yes or no question. But don't think about Mr. Brown or me wanting or not wanting too. Do you enjoy it when girls give you a blowjob?"

"Do you like getting eaten out? It's the same thing. A blowjob feels good but you can do without it"

"Yes but do you want-"

"What brought this along anyway?"

"Everyone's being worrying about me and I've been ignoring people and their needs. Ginny was pregnant for four months and I never knew and she couldn't tell me. How much of a shitty friend was I?"

"Most people don't go though what you did Hermione and my needs if that's what you call them are sorted through your needs when-"

"But are you completely satisfied? I'm a novice when it comes to this sort of stuff and you might need some...fancy stuff to get it all out of your system"

"Hermione-"

"Please Draco, just be frank," Draco took one long agonising minute where he looked like he would really rather not answer but as she asked he did

"I am satisfied enough…but I can be satisfied more." he said regret in his voice. He didn't want to tell her, didn't want to put pressure on her.

"Would giving you head help?"

"Yes but-"

"Then I want to do it."

"What? Now?" Hermione shrugged

"I don't have work tomorrow"

"Hermione you don't need-"

"Will you teach me? I'm a complete novice apart from Mr Brown." Draco looked at her exasperated.

"Hermione-"

"Please!" She snuggled into his neck letting him think. He would want to think. He gave out a short infuriated breath.

"Do you remember …that time in the cube how you were really awkward riding me for the first time but the second time in front of the fire place it was amazing?" Draco asked softly

"Yes"

"Well let this time be the first awkward time. I'll teach you but you might not get the hang of it first and also you don't need to make me come Hermione"

"But then you won't be satisfied and-"

"I don't care" Her grabbed her face and looked straight into her eyes. Hermione nodded knowing he really didn't care but she wanted to do this for him even though secretly she was terrified. Draco stood up and started taking off his clothes

"You know if you don't want to do this you don't need to" Hermione nodded and took off her clothes not wanting to get them messy. Draco sat at the end of the double bed legs spread apart so she could see her goal. He had always been extremely long and thick, a good 9 inches or so. She had never _actually_measured. She knelt in front of his waiting for instruction.

"Come here" she said soft guiding so she sat on his strong thighs, legs apart like his. He kissed her then for a while before taking on of her hands in his and led her to his member. He gripped her fingers around him and she was surprise to find it was actually very soft as well had hard. He moved her hand up and down slowly so she could get used to him. She listened intently to his breathing taking into account when it sped up slightly and which areas where most sensitive. When he stopped kissing her she slid down just in front of his throbbing member but looked up at him in the face instead. His eyes were very intense and his jaw clenched as if holding something back. She didn't want that, she wanted his to be undone and free. She brought her hand up and continued stroking him slowly.

"Why don't you have a go first" he finally said. She nodded and considered how to approach this. She would take it slowly. She began just licking the tip tasting a small amount of pre cum on her tongue. It was lightly salty. She swallowed and continued taking the tip into her mouth and started sucking lightly. She felt him shudder and a little bit of warmth touched her heart as she knew she was giving him pleasure. Her hand came up and started messaging his balls lightly and the base of his dick. She took more of him into her mouth making him groan

"Yes now lick the base inside your mouth" she did and she earned a loud moan.

"Now start thrusting with your head" every time she pulled back she sucked that little harder and every time she moved forwards she ran her tongue across the bottom of his penis, she started taking more of him in and she could trace a thick vein which she stroked with her tongue which made his hips jerk. She grew more and more confident as she took more of him in and his moans and groans became louder. It was not long before his tip started lightly hitting the back of her throat. She wanted to go further, take all of him in. She tried forcing him in but it didn't work. Thankfully Draco knew what she was trying to do and was too lost in his pleasure to say 'you don't need to' or something like that.

"Relax your jaw and mouth muscles" she took him right down her throat and had a sudden idea. She swallowed. Malfoy cried out and jerked backwards out of her mouth. For a second she thought she had hurt him.

"Fucking Hell Hermione I almost came, I mean that was fucking fantastic!" he said in great shuddering breaths.

"I want you to come in my mouth" she said before taking him back in and sucking and licking him towards the edge. Accidentally she grazed the top of his penis with her teeth and that was his undoing.

"FUCK!" he shout as he released his essence into her mouth thrusting forwards. It was a beautiful sight to Hermione, to watch Draco just release everything and arch his back in pleasure she gave him. She was determined to swallow all his cum. She didn't want any of it getting on her face so she forced herself to breath through her nose and swallow the sticky liquid. She released his cock and climbed back on the bed. Draco was lying down his chest heaving, taking great shuddering breaths trying to regain control.

"You didn't need to do that," he panted, "but I'm glad you did."

"Was I any good?" she asked half curious half smug.

"You were fantastic. I have no idea how you managed that on your first time but I'm not complaining" Hermione laughed snuggling into him.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to eat you out?" he copied the exact tone she had used earlier,  
>"or do you just want me to fuck your cunt as hard as I fucking can?" Hermione grinned.<p>

"Are those my only choices?"

"Yes" He started to sit up turning his eyes towards her like she was prey and he was going to strike. She backed away teasing him. It turned into a game of cat and mouse. She tried darting away playfully but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to him.

"Choose" he hissed in her ear.

"The latter" she whispered back. He slammed into her fast thrusting into her with everything he had. She soon felt her climax draw near and started rubbing her clit throwing herself off the edge but he didn't stop. He cried out when her tight muscles clamped down on him but he went on grabbing her leg and hoisting it onto his shoulder. That slight change in there position opened up a world of sensations. Hermione screamed as he thrust onto her g-spot over and over again and not having a chance to come down from her last climax she was riding the edge again within the minute. They were panting each others names both so close to the end, when Draco moved her other leg off throwing her into bliss she tightened around his once more causing him to climax into her and collapsing on top of her. Exhausted by their incredible actions they fell asleep.

The night had come. The official date had been set a week ago giving her a 7 days to read a few books on wizard etiquette and go into town to buy some new special clothes for the occasion. Meeting Mrs Malfoy. They were going to eat in a 3 Michelin star restaurant, in a private room at the back reserved for special guests, in Paris.

"You need to relax," Draco said casually knowing she wouldn't but still trying anyway. She was concentrating on remembering the correct forks to go with the correct dish.

"Hermione, really, I deliberately chose a day where I knew my mother would be kind so it wasn't a hard job to impress her. She'll be impressed you know what a fork _is_ she's in such a good mood." Hermione finished forks then moved on to spoons, these were much trickier. Draco sighed and looked at her admiring her in the long silver gold designer evening dress**. It had a relatively low beaded V-neck decorated with real gems, mainly diamonds. He had them especially replaced to ensure they were real. They had spent hours looking for the right dress and in his eyes it was perfect on her. It showed the bits of Gryffindor and Slytherin she possessed.

"You look beautiful tonight." again she ignored him as she moved on to knives. Right that was it for Draco.

"Oh I did tell you that my mother has changed the fish course into a hand food course. You do know to particular way to eat hand food don't you?" he lied smoothly.

"WHAT?"

"Oh so you aren't death. That's good."

"What do you means she changed the fish-"

"I was joking love, so I could get your attention."

"Draco that was cruel!"

"Well I don't like being ignored! I understand that you're nervous but please try listening to me. My mother wants to like you and already has a very good opinion of you. Just be yourself because then she will see you for who you are and give me feed back. I don't want feed back on a woman I don't really know."

"Sorry" When they arrived they were ushered in with lots of bows. One of the men took her coat and another her scarf then she waited as Draco quickly muttered to one of the waiters who nodded and bowed before taking then to the back of the restaurant.

The private seating area was divine. The walls were covered in silk cloth, not wall paper and were a dark burgundy in colour with dull sliver embroidery. The table itself was not very large but was decorated beautifully too with a floor length table cloth, also made out of silk and each place was decorated with crystal glasses.

"Mother," Draco greeted her happily as if he truly loved and missed her.

"Draco how are you?"

"Well mother. I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger." She held her breath not knowing what to expect.

"It nice to finally meet you. I've been on Draco's case since that newspaper came out but he was a stubborn child and waited out my demands." Draco laughed easily

"Yes it's lovely to meet you two. I recently have been bugging Draco on the case and now it seems we have finally got our wish" Hermione said all charms and smiles as the nervousness she felt before slid away.

"Should we sit?" Hermione didn't know why she had worried so much because Draco's mother was extremely like Draco. She was open minded but blunt and very kind. Hermione's panic came back at the first course about her proper cutlery but the waiters came in with the correct cutlery and set it down right before the food came. She saw Draco smirk as she let out a breath of relief.

By the end of the night Hermione was having an amazing time. The food was delicious, they were having some amazing conversations and she found out all about Draco as a small child.

"Always running around the place, poking his nose in every corner but every time we had guests over I would say to myself 'This time Narcissa you will keep your eye on him!' And I did and every time I looked over he was sitting their angelically but sometimes with a mischievous glint in his eyes, when I saw that I took him outside and got it out of him. This one occasion we had a 'the very old snobby ones' as Draco called them round and the wife was insulting in every way possible and I know she didn't like me and kept making small hints about how awful I was. She also let slip that she had arachnophobia. Draco was sitting next to her and it was the first time I saw him glare at a guest. When she wasn't looking Draco somehow, I don't know how, placed a rather big spider in her hand bag along with a blotch of honey. The spider he stuck in the honey so it couldn't move and when they went home, she had such a shock she broke her leg". Hermione and Narcissa were laughing very hard but Draco was simply pink in the face

"I don't remember that! I remember the couple but not the spider."

"Where did you get a blotch of honey from?"

"I don't remember" Draco said in a slight daze.

"Well it was from that day on that I knew he would be in Slytherin. But what I didn't know at the time but found out several years later while going through his room, he had actually stolen her wand and had been using it to practice before he went to Hogwarts"

"Now I remember that! You shouted so much and sent me to bed without dinner. That was the only time that had ever happened to me"

"Well I needed to discipline you. You needed to learn how to be patient!" Draco scowled playfully as if completely agreeing with his mother but still hadn't enjoyed it.

"I never really thought of Draco to be unable to control himself type more of an I'll-wait-but-I'm-still-going-to-do-it person."

"He was like that as a child also. I can't remember how many times Lucius said to Draco 'don't touch that' and Draco would wait almost a whole year before actually seeking it out again. He was the one to discover the cellar under the drawing room and took him at least 8 months to tell us what he found"

"What was he doing for 8 months?" Narcissa looked at Draco expectedly

"I was collecting spiders" he said embarrassed "I had 20 jam jars full of them and I didn't show mother the room because of the actual room but because I thought her spider earrings looked like two of my spiders and I wanted to show her them."

"Yes Draco loved spiders, you still do don't you?" she asked fingering a piece of his hair which only his mother could do.

"Yes. They're my favourite animal but I don't collect them anymore"

"What happened to all those spiders?" Draco was extremely quiet after that and so was Narcissa. Hermione started to panic inside, she had asked a bad question.

"Lucius killed them all. Upset Draco dearly," Narcissa finally said watching Draco intently. "But Hermione we must talk about you. You come from a muggle family so you must view the world very differently"

"Not really I don't think. It's just that I understand muggles better than you do and I sometimes find their way of doing things better than magic, not many I admit."

Narcissa simply smiled and continued to ask questions. Dessert came and went and so did coffee along with some exquisite chocolates.  
>"It was lovely meeting you Hermione" Narcissa laughed as Draco helped her with her coat, "we <em>must<em> meet again some time soon. Goodbye" Hermione let out a great sigh with relief. They stood there for a minute waving.

"That wasn't a disaster" Draco took her into his arms and kissed her, spinning them round

"You were fantastic! She _loved_you! Now we just need to do your parents!" Hermione's smile quivered.

"Ummm Draco... My parents don't remember me. I wiped there memories of me and changed their names so Voldermort couldn't find them. I planted a dream to move to Australia. They moved"

"Wait...you didn't go back for them?"

"Of course I did but...it was...too painful for them to remember again so now they've complete forgotten me, for their own health"

"Oh you very unfortunate beautiful girl. That must be very difficult. I don't know what I would do without my mother." He said deep in thought.

"Well anyway since I've been so good tonight I think I want to be rewarded" she said quickly changing the topic.

"Really and what will the reward be?" Hermione bit his neck. He got the message.

* * *

><p>* link to picture of cat :<p>

http:/ cutestkittenever . tumblr . com / post / 48416882 / grey- kitten- via- weird- aunt- martha

http:/ www . keyposters . com / poster / 3199934. html

** link to hermione's dress:

http:/ www . sherrihill . com / 2426 . htm

* * *

><p><strong>A few last things. I need a name for the kitten so some suggestions would be fantastic! Please review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>Hermione stood in front of her huge closet mirror adding in the last touches to her appearance - gold butterfly stud earrings with diamonds in the wings. She wore a light cream summer dress with tiny blue flowers all over it, simple pumps and a gold necklace which matched the earrings. She had spent the last hour doing her hair into a loose knot on her head, but for that particular style she had to calm her bed head and make perfect curls so she could style them correctly. At least it was better than Draco who spent almost 3 hours doing himself and he didn't have to do make up, just do his hair and throw on a nice shirt, done. But no, he tried on dozens of shirts and god knows what he did in the bathroom with his hair.<p>

"Darling are you ready?" he came out the bathroom still fingering his hair slightly. He was wearing a sky blue shirt and simple light trousers. She didn't know what all the fuss was about but he did look incredible in her view.

"You look beautiful. And happy. You're happy here right?" he had been asked things like that a lot recently. Did she like that painting, did she like the room, was there anything she thought the house was missing. She had once joked that she found it difficult to find places to put all her clothes without taking up Draco's space and next morning a huge closet room had been built for her. Draco then took her shopping to fill up the new space and every time they had gone into a shop Draco had insisted that they remove all the price tags so she couldn't get self-conscious about the price. 'All I care about is whether you like it' he had told her when she protested.

"Yes Draco I'm very happy here" and she meant it. People had started commenting on it too, saying she smiled more and looked brighter and calmer than before. When Draco came to visit her at her office when things were getting too much they said when he left she was as calm as feather slowly dropping from the sky. Once when Blaise had come round to discuss a hassle at work that had just come up he told Hermione in the few minutes they were left alone that Draco was taking the problem in his stride unusually, he used to sulk a bit before getting on or become very angry and vicious looking for someone to blame but now he just saw the problem and looked for a solution. No fuss.

"Come on let's go, we're going to be late."

"We are already late. 3 hours late" Today was Ginny's birthday and she, Harry and all the Weasleys were having a celebration at the burrow as was the custom. But all the Weasleys meant all the Weasleys including Ron and Lavender. So Ginny had formulated a plan. They would come late to the party and Mr Weasley would take Ron and Lavender for a walk unable to see Hermione and Draco for the hour or two they spent there. No contact was to be had. I know what you're thinking, it's just a recipe for disaster to strike but Ginny had insisted that Draco come as they had become surprisingly good friends. She had convinced the whole Weasley family -except Ron who she hardly talked to- that he had changed. To prove this Draco had been forced to meet Molly and Arthur and after the awkward and mainly silent meeting Draco had apologised for everything his family had done in the past. Draco was half forgiven and allowed to start over.

"Come on." Draco dragged her to the fire place gave her a small kiss before flooing to the burrow.

"Now have a good walk you three!" Mrs Weasley called at the door to the garden.

"Mum did someone just floo?"

"Oh yes...just Luna coming to give Ginny her present. She just went actually. Now you and Lavender go for a long walk now. Bye." Mrs Weasley's turned round hands on her hips huffing greatly.  
>"Well that was close. Come on you two we don't have that much time before they come back for something. Draco darling you look underfed again, come have some lunch"<p>

"Thank you very much Mrs Weasley" Draco replied, smiling politely. A small rustle sounded behind them and Hermione could spy a tiny pair of brown boots.

"Teddy darling is that you?" Mrs Weasley asked gently. He was hiding behind an extremely leafy ficus tree. The only thing she could see of him was his boots and his eyes which were fixed on Draco. When Draco first came to visit the whole family Teddy had been in the background, watching from afar.

"That's Teddy Lupin. He's a very shy and hasn't really been the same since his grandma died a few weeks ago" Ginny had whispered to him.

"That's Nymphadora Tonk's son isn't it?"

"Yes" Draco walked over slowly and bent down so the boy's eyes were just above his.

"Hello Teddy. My name is Draco" Teddy looked alarmed that this new stranger had spoken to him

"Did you know" Draco continued, the whole Weasley family watching him silently "that you are my second cousin?" Teddy's eyes were as big as saucers as he shook his head

"Well your grandma and my mother were sisters which makes us cousins" Draco smiled kindly at the boy trying to get him to smile back. But instead Teddy burst into tears and launched himself at Draco sobbing into him. The whole Weasley family became alarmed and in some cases angry. Draco had made Teddy cry.

"I-i h-have f-family!" the boy finally managed to sob out. Draco took the boy into his arms and rocked him side to side until his sobs became hiccups.

"Yes you have family, I am your cousin and you also have a great aunt Cissy. She's my mother. I can introduce you to her if you want," he said very gently. Teddy nodded

"But you do have family. They are all your family" Draco said gesturing to everyone crowded in the room.

"Harry is your god_father_"

"Yes Teddy that's true" Harry said kneeling down with Draco "I had a god father too you know."

"Y-yes Sirius B-black"  
>"That's right Teddy and did you know that Sirius was also related to Draco?" Teddy's and Draco's looks were both of astonishment "Yes and I remember that Sirius told me that he was related to Grandma Molly. A second cousin twice removed or something. We are all your family" Since that day Teddy had always looked up to Draco and was quite obsessed with him. He would always watch him from the corner of his eye. Draco himself had also, from that day, been extremely kind to Teddy and given him lots of attention and gifts. He had many times taken his to visit 'Great Aunt Cissy' and she, just like Draco seemed to be able to just sit there in a comfortable silence with the boy as he simply stared or drew or played. Hermione didn't think Draco had ever been happier then when he received an owl from Teddy with a homemade drawing on it of the burrow. Draco had framed it and put it in their bedroom.<p>

"Hello Teddy. How are you?"

"Ummm...fine" He was still extremely quiet and unsure of himself especially when he was the centre of attention. That's why he liked hiding in bushes.

"Should we go in the garden then?" Teddy nodded and came out from behind the bush and took Draco's outstretched hand and together they led Molly and Hermione into the garden. Ginny looked fantastic. She was practically glowing with happiness and her baby bump was just starting to get big. Her hair was shiny and her eyes were bright.

"Hermione! Draco!" she tried jumping up and running towards them but Harry laid a hand on hers to stop her. Hermione heard him mutter something about the baby.

"Its fine Ginny we'll come to you. How has your day been so far?"

"Amazing! I haven't been this happy in ages. I love my mood hormones" Ginny said dreamily.

"Remind me to quote that next time you have a tantrum" Draco said handing her a parcel. Ginny tore off the wrapping unveiling a bag

"Oh my god it this the new season Withy Witch handbag? It hasn't come out yet!"

"Yes but look inside the bag" Draco prompted. 20 boxes of Ginny's favourite chocolates and "A NIMBUS 3000!"

"It will only be delivered _after_ you've had the baby though" Harry beside her let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much guys! Come have something to eat!" The whole family were laughing and eating together using up the time they had with Draco and Hermione to the fill.

"Hermione I actually wanted to tell you yesterday at work but I forgot" began Harry, "I've got some news on your parents. They've fostered a teenager called Harriet and they've sent in forms asking to adopt a 4 year old from an orphanage, Henry he was called I think"

"Oh that sounds lovely! They've always wanted to have 2 children, a boy and a girl but once mum had me she couldn't have children anymore because the birthing was so difficult" Harry alone understood that even though Hermione missed her parents very much she wanted to know everything they were doing and be able to talk about them without sympathised looks.

"They must want to fill in the blank memories of you" Draco said. He seemed to understand too.

"Teddy are you alright?" Mrs Weasley asked concerned. Draco's eyes instantly flicked over to the quiet boy playing with his food strangely.

"I feel weird..." he said finally.  
>"Come one Teddy let's have a little walk and you might feel better" Draco said softly taking the boy's hand again. They didn't say a word to each other while they walked but stayed in what seemed a very comfortable silence.<p>

"Draco has a knack with Teddy doesn't he? He seems to know when the boy wants to talk or not. I wonder what's wrong with him" Charlie Weasley wondered out loud.

"Oh I'm sure it's just a small thing. Maybe a stomach bug he caught at nursery" Mrs Weasley dismissed.

"Mum...how many days till the full moon?" Bill asked suddenly. Everyone's eyes snapped to him all realising and remembering Lupin's condition.

"It's tomorrow night I think" Mrs Weasley said miserably.

"Should Fleur and I look after him for a few nights? Perhaps that's what he needs...some of Fleur's cooking" Bill was the most wolf-like out of them all so it would make sense.

"Yes Bill darling I think you'd better" The silence was awful and dragged on for several minutes.

"You know Charlie I think your right. Draco does have a knack with kids" Ginny hinted a devilish grin on her face. Hermione laughed breaking the tension. "I knew you'd say that eventually"

"Well it's true! Harry and I expected you two to be engaged 2 weeks after you got together and it's been what? 8 months?"

"Yes and his birthday is coming up soon along with Christmas in a few months. I need to figure out what to get him" Everyone laughed and started making suggestions and quite a few crude ones from George and Ginny.

"Come on Hermione you've got to please him that night anyway. Why not wear something nice!"

"George!" Mrs Weasley scolded

"Well George, it's none of your business and I already have something to wear" Hermione said before clamping her hands over her mouth realising what she had just said. They roared with laughter

"What's it like?" Ginny asked excitedly "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"It's…Slytherin green with snakes on it that's all I'm telling you!"

"Hey! Does anyone have lavender's jumper?" Ron was running over the hill shouting. It was so fast she hardly saw George take out a bit of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, concealing the whole table and the door, pulling Hermione from her seat and inside.

Luckily Draco and Teddy had wondered around the corner and couldn't be seen.  
>"Does anyone- huff- have -wheeze- Lav's jumper?" Ron panted<p>

"It's inside I think"  
>Ron disappeared inside and grabbed the bright pink jumped from the rocking chair Hermione was hiding behind petrified with fear and turned to leave.<p>

"Hey...guys?" Ron hesitated at the doorway. "Was Hermione here?" a long agonising minute of silence.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because there's a bag on the table with the handles folded into each other like Hermione always used to do" Ron said aloud in a calculating voice. Hermione didn't even dare to breathe as Ron's eyes whirled around the kitchen. He slammed the door shut and the chair in front of her levitated aside.

"Hermione" Ron said finally as if answering a question "You've been avoiding me" Hermione refused to look at his, instead admiring her shoes that Draco had bought for her.

"Hermione say something please"

"What would you like me to say?" Ron didn't answer instead looking at her in a transfixed way.

"You look good Hermione" she still didn't answer, attempting to think of a way out of the situation. "I've missed you. Have...have you missed me?" he finally asked.

"No" she didn't miss him. He had hurt her badly, cheated on her, lied to her; left her broke so he could have fun with his mistress.

"Hermione I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong and I wish I'd never done it. I want...I want to start again…with you" Hermione finally looked at him, he was standing in front of her with round puppy dog eyes, his hair was getting too long again and tickling his eyes and he looked tanned too, as if he'd been on holiday.

"You think that all you need to do is say sorry and it will all go away? No Ron it doesn't work like that! You hurt me so much. You lied to me. Ruined me, left me penniless"

"Hermione I still love you and-"

"Well I don't love you! You have Lavender now! Who is pregnant with _your_ child! You can't just elbow her aside and forget about her. You need to take responsibility for you actions. You ruined us Ron!"

"I understand what I did was terrible but it wasn't only me destroying the relationship! You did too! All you cared about was working, or cleaning or something so boring! You never had fun! We never had sex! I wouldn't have gone to Lavender if you hadn't been so -"

"You're blaming me! You could have said something you know! And I was working to support us so we could live better lives and not have a debt above our heads constantly! You weren't working at all! You just went out got drunk with your mates and had sex with girls behind my back!" Hermione was shouting now and Ron's face was turning purple.

"All you ever cared about was you, you, you. Were you getting enough sex? Were you getting enough fun? Nothing else mattered to you!"

"Well at least I cared about myself and attempted to make life a little better than the misery you made for me! It was all responsibility and work with you, never anything else! You didn't want children because it would screw up your career probably and marriage was probably some expensive holiday you didn't need. All you ever cared about was your career! You were heartless and obsessed and UNBAREABLE TO BE WITH!"

Hermione burst into violent tears collapsing into herself, holding herself. 'Stop crying!' She shouted at herself but all the emotional stress was coming out.  
>"Oh god Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Ron sped down towards her and attempted to take her into his arms.<p>

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I HATE YOU RON WEASLEY! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"No Hermione I love you!" Ron grabbed her hands so she couldn't hit him and kissed her on the lips trying to forcing his tongue inside her mouth.

BANG!

The door crashed open and there stood Draco livid; wand at the ready.

"Get your hands off her Weasley" he growled menacingly. Ron flashed up bringing out his wand.

I don't take orders from death eaters Malfoy! Ron said thinking her had verbally hit Draco at his core. He hated it when people called him a death eater judging him for his past but so many people had said it and a lot more thought it he thought the insult very weak. 'He's not a death eater!' Hermione wanted to shout but the only thing that came out was a strangled sob. She wanted to be with Draco, away from Ron and started a slow crawl towards him. Ron grabbed her angle and dragged her backwards planting himself in her way.

"Let her go Weasley! You've caused enough damage!"

"Hermione and I were perfect before you came along! How did you convince her she loved you? A charm or a potion?" Hermione couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He was brainless! He couldn't believe that she was with Draco because she wanted to be. Typical idiot, thinking with his cock Ron!

"Are you fucking crazy? She loves me because of who I am!"

"Hermione would never love scum!" Ron shouted sending jinx after jinx at Draco who dodged and rebounded the spells best he could.

"STOP IT!" Hermione screamed. Ron was going to hit him! She crawled forwards trying to grab Ron's feet, distracting him but he simply pointed his wand at her and yellow sparks showered over her. Her body felt so tired, she couldn't move instead slumped to the floor watching the duel. She heard a crash and watched as knives came from a draw and sliced up Draco's left arm. Similar to the cuts she got in the cube but far deeper and more painful.

The kitchen door was thrown open.

"Expelliarmas!" Harry shouted running into the room pointing his wand at Ron and caught the wand in his hand while at the same time grabbing Draco's from his hand as he elbowed past. But Draco, even wandless did not stop. He ran forwards and gave Ron a well-deserved punch in the face knocking him backwards. She felt Draco's arms around her and the world spin as he lifted her.

"Ron! Stop! You can't do this!" Harry shouted.

"What have you done to her Weasley?" Mrs Weasley came bustling into the room to find her kitchen half destroyed, her son holding a cloth to his nose as blood dripped down his face, Draco holding an unconscious Hermione with a very severe bloody arm and Harry standing in the middle holding three wands.

"Finite incantatem" Hermione returned from the land of sleep and reaching into her pocket she drew her wand.

"Reducto!" Ron flew backwards violently and crashed into the wall unconscious. Every gaped at Hermione except for Mrs Weasley who nodded sadly as if realising it needed to be done and Ginny who grinned evilly enjoying her brother's punishment. Hermione took several deep breaths controlling her anger and turned to face Draco.

"I love you for who you are and no potion or spell will ever change that" she said taking his arm into her hands examining it.

"I love you too" Draco said breathlessly.  
>Mrs Weasley rushed to Ron checking him for injuries and mending them.<p>

"Mum _please_ leave him unconscious. I do _not_ want to deal with him _now_"

"I'm sorry Ginny. I've ruined your birthday" Hermione apologised sincerely.

"Ruined! This is the best birthday EVER! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that! Ron got off lightly from what he did to you! He completely deserved it! Draco agrees with me don't you Draco?"

"Yes I completely agree but I have a very biased view"

"See right from the horse's mouth! Now why don't you two go upstairs and fix that arm of yours and you can leave in a few minutes"

"Why don't we leave right now?"

"Because I said so and I'm pregnant AND it's my birthday" there was no arguing there and they trotted off upstairs. Draco's arm was really bad and it took Hermione a long time to heal but there will still scars circling his arm and it was still sore to move it.

"I think that's the first time I've said I love you in front of someone else. It's strange because we've implied it very often and have been together for ages but we've never actually uttered the word" Hermione smiled still working on his arm.

"That is strange"

"Hermione I love-"

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed making the pair of them jump.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK TO HAVE A CLAIM ON HER AFTER WHAT YOU DID?"

"Ginny I'm sorry she just looked so good and I couldn't stop myself. I still love her Ginny and that won't change!" Hermione buried her face into Draco's neck. She didn't want to hear Ron declarations of love whether they were true or not. He was dwelling in the past but she had moved on.

"Do you have any idea why Hermione looks so good Ronald!" Ron didn't answer

"It's because she's happy! Being with Draco makes her happy! He looks after her, makes sure she doesn't work too much, makes sure anything that bothers gets sorted and when they fight he makes sure he knows her side of the story before completely judging her so they can come to a solution and it _work_s Ron! And how dare you call Draco a death eater! Those days are over and you know the only reason he did Lord Voldemort's bidding was because he was forced and he had to protect his mother. Draco has changed!"

"A Slytherin like him can't change Ginny! They're cunning remember! Tell me one thing he's done for someone which doesn't aid his career or image in some way!" Ginny remained quiet obviously thinking hard for an example he couldn't contradict.

"ME!" a small voice shouted out. It was Teddy; the same quite shy boy that hardly ever spoke and preferred to watch from aside was speaking up for Draco.

"He doesn't need to be kind to me but he is! He knows that he is my last family and he sends me presents and introduced me to Great Aunt Cissy and takes me for walks when I feel bad! He doesn't need to do those things but he does!" The look on Draco's face was one of pure adoration.

"He probably is only nice to you because he needed to look good in front of you guys to get away with his act! God you are so stupid now scram kid!" Draco stood up and pulled the door open glaring down at Ron.

"Shut up. Say what the hell you want about me but leave the boy out of this. He has done nothing to you and it's not his fault that you're such a blind arrogant git to see that things around you have changed!"

"That's a l-"

"And what's even worse is that you refuse to accept that Hermione has moved on. I understand why you hate me but if it was Finnigan or Thomas or a Gryffindor from our year that she had gone to you would still be like this. You were such an idiot at the time and too lazy to deal with your problems, instead you wasted your change by drinking and adultery. Lavender Brown may I remind you is pregnant with your child and you go off and try seducing another woman. And if you wanted to have her back you should have found her the second you found out that she knew but no. You went straight to Brown's house and shagged her. And you wonder why she won't take you back. You are despicable Ronald Weasley". Ron could only gape as he watched Malfoy hook his arm around Hermione's waist and apparated them home.

"Oh they are going to shag like bunny rabbits" Ginny sighed happily.

* * *

><p>Hermione's dress (without spaces):<p>

http:/ . / fashion/ / full-length-photos /id,10233#/ imageno/ 29


End file.
